Family Affairs
by Ilovemiax
Summary: When Ducky ends up in the hospital after autopsying a living person. Gibbs' unknown brother suddenly shows up and one of his students happen to be a witness. Crossover w/ NCIS, Naruto, Mentalist, some mention of Bones.
1. Chapter 1: Old Buds

WOO-HOO!!! A new story!!! That always makes me happy!!! Any way this one was really exciting to create!!! I really hope people enjoy this is as much as I do! People show his by reviewing!!! Also, I normally have Kate in my stories, but this takes place after her death, sorry. Anyway PLEASE read, REVIEW and enjoy!!! There is some mention of _Bones._

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own NCIS, Naruto or Bones.**

* * *

Family Affairs

By: Ilovemiax

Chapter 1: Old Buds

"You know this remind me of one case where—"

"Ducky, _please_?" I half groaned/ begged.

Why, don't you enjoy my stories?" Ducky asked.

"Just not at the moment." I replied. Normally, I do enjoy listening to Ducky's stories, but when you spend 5 hours with him, that stops.

Right now, I was SERIOUSLY pissed off at Palmer. He called in sick so Ducky needed an assistant, and because I'm the ONLY one with training in anthropology, I just so happened to "volunteer" to help out Ducky. I love Duck and all (as a friend) but, his stories can get VERY annoying.

"You know, I'm very grateful for you helping me out, Luna-belle." Ducky said.

"You're welcome," then to myself, "_like I had a choice._"

"Who did you study under?" He asked as I pulled out our current body. She was a Jane Doe, African American, brown hair, brown eyes, blue skin (she was frozen).

"I was at the Jeffersonian working under Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Really!? I heard she was good. I met her only once at a convention."

"Yeah, she's good, and pretty too, but I guess you think Dr. Jordan is much prettier, right?" ducky grunted, helping me heave the body on the table.

"Well, Jor—Dr. Jordan is quite attractive." I laughed and handed Ducky a scalpel.

"Admit it!" I said still laughing, "You like her!"

"Humph." Ducky grunted, embarrassed. Deciding not to push the issue, I waited patiently with my back turned (seeing Ducky "dissect" a human almost made me wasn't to puke). A sudden coughing sound and a yell from Ducky mad me spin around. Our "dead" Jane Doe was coughing blood, while Ducky had a hand over the incision he had made.

"Luna-belle, call an ambulance and alert you're father!" Ducky commanded. I grabbed the phone, dialing 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's you're emergency?"

"This is Special Agent Blake from NCIS. We have a woman coughing blood and bleeding."

"we're sending an ambulance." I hung up. Running through the autopsy doors, I bolted up the stairs, bursting into the bullpen. Gibbs was chatting with another man. He had grey hair that stuck up and a mask that covered all of his face but one eye.

"Gibbs!" I yelled running into the bullpen. Seeing me, Gibbs left the old man.

"Luna, what is it?" he asked concerned. I started talking not bothering to try and catch my breath.

"The Jane Doe… s-she's _alive!_"

"WHAT!?"

"Ducky started the autopsy and s-she _woke up!"_

Where is she?" Tony demanded.

"Ducky's taking her to the hospital." Gibbs nodded.

"Hey, DiNozzo, David, McGee, head to the hospital," then too me, "Change your clothes ( I was wearing a green autopsy outfit, like Ducky's), then I'll drive you to the hospital. Bring a change of clothes for Ducky too."

"Aye." I nodded and left to change.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**In the Car**

I was sitting awkwardly in the back seat of my dad's car. The strange man from earlier was sitting next to him. The car was filled with an awkward silence and me, trying to control my stomach. Normally I was in a car with McGee or Tony, only because I hated Gibbs driving. My second day working at NCIS, I was forced in a car with Gibbs, and I ended up throwing up at the crime scene. For some strange reason the other man didn't seem to mind.

"Um… Gibbs?"

"Yeah?" I leaned over so I could whisper in his ear.

"Who's he guy? I saw you talking with him earlier but…" Suddenly Gibbs burst out laughing. His startled me, for I could find no reason he should laugh.

"_Huh?"_ I thought.

"Luna," Dad said still laughing, "this is Kakashi, he's my brother!"

* * *

Dun Dun Dun!!! Please review!!! I made Kakashi, Gibbs' brother because they both seem to be he same age. Both old with grey/white hair) (they areIn the next chapter you'll find out who is the older sibling! I figured it out thanks to Kakakire109. You should read her stories, they are REALLY good. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Petty Officer Jones

Hi!!! I know many of you are probably still upset with me, because I have stopped updating the other stories or a while. Anyway, I would like some reviews, please!!! THX!!!

* * *

Family Affairs

Chapter 2: Petty Officer Jones

"_This is Kakashi, he's my brother!"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Your brother!?" I exclaimed, "I thought you were an only child!"

"Shows how much you know!" The laughing answer said.

"You know, Jethro," Kakashi said, "Come to think of it, I haven't met Shannon or Kelly yet." In a single instant, Dad fell quiet. Leaning forward, I made sure my mouth was right by his ear.

"Shannon and Kelly were killed," I whispered, then after leaning back, I said louder, "You two aren't very close, are you?"

"This is the first time I saw my brother since his wedding." Kakashi replied, "who are you?"

"I'm Luna—"

"Aren't you a little young to be working at NCIS?"

"_He didn't even bother to hear my answer,_" I thought before saying, "No, I'm only 16."

"ONLY!?"

(A/N: And he's the one to talk. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are 12! ^^)

"Are you questioning her abilities?" Gibbs asked.

"No! I'm just finding it hard to believe a 16 year old kid works—"

"Ahem!" I exclaimed, "I was recruited by the NSA when I was 12!"

"12!? Brother, just who is she!?" Kakashi exploded.

"She's my DAUGHTER!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"You had another kid!?"

"Yes, I did!" I listened intently with interest at the grown-ups abnormally loud conversation.

"So, did you finally remarry?"

"Five times," I said (I _had_ to but in, it was getting to hard to resist), "including my mom of course."

"_FIVE TIMES!?_" Kakashi said, "Geez, you're more of a womanizer than I thought!"

"I'm not a womanizer, and I'm married to a _very_ beautiful woman."

"_And they all have red hair."_ I dully thought with some amusement.

"Who?" Kakashi challenged.

"Jenny Shepard, the Director of NCIS." I said before Gibbs could make up some excuse.

"You married your boss? Nice way to kiss up!"

"I am NOT kissing up to my boss!"

"They were undercover in France, 'did it' and had me."

"Not very subtle, Luna-Belle." Dad scolded.

"Humph!" I grumbled. For some reason they both found funny. Gibbs was about to pull into the hospital.

"What are you doing here anyway? I'm not trying to be rude or anything, I'm just curious."

"Well, I'm going to meet my students here. So, I thought I might as well visit my older brother."

"_Gibbs is OLDER!"_ I thought in shock. I gathered myself and said, "Your students?"

"I have 3."

"You're not much of an information giver." I grumbled sitting back in my seat, "and saying that you have 3 makes you sound like you're a married guy with kids!"

"Kakashi is a teacher." Gibbs said.

"A TEACHER!?"

"Jounin." He corrected.

"Whatever." I said, "It's still the same."

"They're completely different."

"…"

Dad pulled in and parked. We entered the hospital. Ducky was pacing, Ziva and McGee were talking, and Tony was… _where is he? … _flirting with the nurse.

"Hey, Ducky." I said, abandoning Kakashi and Gibbs, and walked over to Ducky.

"Oh, this is very embarrassing!" Ducky groaned.

"Well, she looked dead to me. I don't think you have anything to be embarrassed about. Anyway, here, I have your change of clothes." I handed them to Ducky.

"Thanks." He said before leaving to change. I walked back to Ziva, Tony, McGee, Gibbs, and Kakashi. Apparently, Gibbs had explained who he was because everyone had their phones out, debating on who should tell Abby.

"All of you just tell Abby when we get back to NCIS." I said.

"Good idea." Ziva said. It was then that Dr. Pitt walked in.

"Hey," he called, "I heard Dr. Mallard autopsied a live one!"

"Not funny, and a person is NOT a thing!" I said, "Ducky's very embarrassed about it!"

"I'm sorry."

"Do you know who our Jane Doe is?" McGee asked.

"Actually no, but—" he handed me a box, "blood samples and clothing."

"Is she awake?"

"Unfortunately, no. And there's some more bad news."

"Bad news?" Tony asked.

"To put it simply, she's in a coma." Mouths quickly dropped open.

* * *

**Abby's Lab**

"ABBY!" we all yelled at the same time.

"What!?" she exclaimed turning around to face us.

"GIBBS HAS A BROTHER!!!" We exploded.

"WHAT!? WHO!? _HOW!?_" she exclaimed suddenly just as hyper as we were, "TELL ME!!!"

"His name is Kakashi, and—" Tony began.

"GIBBS IS THE OLDER BROTHER!!!" Ziva, McGee, and I yelled before Tony could finish.

"I was going to say ninja, but that works too." Tony said.

"I WANT TO SEE! WHERE IS HE!?"

"In the bullpen!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**NCIS Bullpen**

We were all standing in front of Kakashi, my mom, and 3 kids. There was a boy with blond spiky hair, a girl with short pink hair, and a sulking boy with black hair down to his shoulders. Each one had the same leaf headband.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Huh, oh!" Kakashi noticed our group, "These are the students I was talking about."

"_No you didn't. And you're still not much of an information giver."_ I thought.

"He's a teacher?" the rest of the NCIS team chorused.

"Jounin!" He exclaimed.

"Humph." The sulky boy grunted.

"Ok," I clarified, "what are their _names_."

"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! BELIEVE IT!" The blond spiky haired boy yelled pointing a finger at me.

"Geez, I asked your _name._ Which you clearly gave me, but I didn't ask you to yell."

"Naruto! You are so ANNOYING!" the girl with pink hair exclaimed, smashing her fist on top of Naruto's head. Kakashi sighed, shaking his head.

"Anyway, this is Sakura (the one with pink hair) and this is Sasuke (the sulking black haired boy)."

By this point everyone got tired of the excitement. (It was probably a good thing Gibbs was called up to MTAC, or else he would have chewed us out and told us to go back to work.)

"Shut up, you looser!" Sasuke said to Naruto. It was dark and menacing, but for some reason he still had a cool composure.

"What do you got!?" Gibbs called entering the bullpen.

"Abby just got a hit from AFIS, our Jane Doe is Petty Officer Elizabeth Jones." McGee said putting up her picture on the plasma.

While this was happening Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were leaving. At the mention of Petty Officer Jones, I noticed Sasuke freeze.

"_Huh?"_ I thought. He stopped and started taking to Kakashi at the same time my desk phone started ringing. I picked it up.

"Special Agent Blake, NCIS." I greeted, "Oh yes, I see… thank you." I hung up.

"What was that about?" Gibbs demanded.

"Jones died 3 minutes ago. They're sending the body."

"Sasuke, do you have something to say?" Kakashi asked pushing him forward. He was fidgety, as if something were bothering him.

"Um.. I think I know that lady." he said.

* * *

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Chapter 2 is done!!! Please review!!! I NEED review to keep writing!! And every review I get brings me and you closer to updating the other 3 stories!!!! ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Collection

Hey guys!!! I know I haven't' updated in a while and I'm sorry but, I have gone into some kind of depression state, because my mother grounded me and took away me cell phone, my TV and my laptop. I know it doesn't make any sense to any of you, because here I am with another update. Well, truth, I snuck downstairs while my parents were out, typed this and updated. Plus there's this really crazy girl in my class who keeps writing that I love the Jonas brothers all over my paper and it's getting really annoying!!! I'm sorry; I am just ranting this all out. So, yeah… anyway enough about my crazy talk and excuses 'cause I don't think anyone even reads the authors note. So, on with the story!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Collection

_"Um...I think I know that lady." He said._

-0-0-0-0-0-

"You know her!?" Ziva demanded.

"I didn't really _know_ her, I met her once."

"One still works." Tony pointed out.

Gibbs grabbed me by the arm, pulling me away.

"Dad? What is it?" I asked.

"May I ask you a favor?"

'Yes, of course."

"Are you willing to interview Sasuke? Find out what he knows?"

"Why me!?"

"You're the only one who is close to his age."

"The last time you said that, I ended up with the brother as well." (A/N: See _The Stranger_) Gibbs laughed.

"Don't worry, just profile him, I'll tell you what to do after that."

"Yes, boss," I said, then in my head, "_Why do I always get the kids?_"

Gibbs left for autopsy (Ducky was still shaken up from autopsying Jones) and I headed back for the bullpen.

"Uncle Kakashi?" I really didn't know what else to call him.

"Yeas?"

"Is it alright if I talk to Sasuke for a while? With your supervision of course."

"Sure, but why?" I grabbed an empty witness statement folder.

"Standard procedure."

"Standard what?" Naruto asked tilting his head slightly.

"You're not very bright are you?" I said dully.

"HEY I'M SMART! I'M THE BEST NINJA AROUND! I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! BELIEVE -----"

"No," I said interrupting him before he could finish his stupid 'Believe it', "I don't think I want to."

"Is he serious?" I asked. Nods. "_Just great, I had to end up with **him** too!"_ A sense of doom washed over me.  
"Are you ok?" Kakashi asked me.

"Huh, yeah. I just need the two of you; Blondie, and Pink; to go with Agent DiNozzo," I darted over to Tony, "I since you're so good with kids, I'm leaving Naruto and Sakura in your 'capable' hands." Saying that I lead Kakashi and Sasuke to the conference room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Alright!" Tony exclaimed, "What do you kids want to do?"

Tony was doing his impression of Antonio Bandera. Ziva and McGee watched with amused smiles. Ziva walked over to McGee's desk.

"Luna knows Tony isn't very good with kids so why did she leave them with Tony?"

"That's _exactly_ why she left them with Tony!"

"Because he is no good with kids?"

"Yes, she knows Tony won't do a good job so it's her was of getting back at Gibbs!"

"Getting Back?"

"Oh that's right you weren't them when…" McGee trailed off.

"When what?"

"About a couple years back when Luna first joined the ream, we had a case where this kid had to be protected. Gibbs put Luna in chare, but unfortunately she ended up in the hospital and the witness was kidnapped… but despite that she's been in charge of every child witness we get."

'Wow, that must smell for her' Ziva commented.

"Stink, Ziva. That must _stink _for her."

"Thank you, McGee.'

-0-0-0-0-0-

Conference Room…

"So where did you see petty Officer Jones?" I asked. Sasuke seemed quite embarrassed.

"I was heading home." He said.

_"This is going to take a while."_ I thought be fore saying, "From where?"

"Training."

"Where did you see her?"

"I saw her go in an ally, so I decided to follow her."

"Why?"

"I knew the ally was a dad end."

"You were curious?"

"Humph."

_"I'll take that as a yes. _(A/N: For those who don't know, she was thinking that line) Did any think happen?" He went quiet, fidgeting in his seat.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder.

"I saw a guy. He sprayed something on her and she just collapsed."

"Did 'he' see you?"

"I don't; know. He looked in my direction and I go--, I ran away."

"_He doesn't want tot admit he's scared!" _I realized.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"It's open!" I called. The door creaked open. Gibbs poked his head in.

"You done?"

"Just about."

"Ok, can I talk to you?" I nodded.

"Excuse me." I got up and joined my dad outside.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Luna-Belle!"

"I sighed, "Sasuke is the _only_ witness we have besides Jones, but she's dead."

"What did he see?"

"Or killer poisoning Jones."

'Was he seen?"

"He doesn't know."

"Luna, I'm going to put you—" I put my hand up.

"Don't say it, I already know."

"You do?"

"Your putting me in charge of guarding Sasuke until this case is over."

"Right! You caught on fast!" I'm not sure that was sarcastic or not.

"Not that I haven't been expecting it."

"Also," Gibbs said, as he left, "to make your job a little easier, I won't put you in charge of the other two."

Hope sparked in my heart until…

"At least until we get home."

"WHAT!"

"Did you really think I'd let my own brother and his students stay in a hotel, or out in the street?"

'Yes."

"LUNA!" he scolded.

"Fine," I huffed, "as long as I don't get them during the day."

"Thank you Luna-Belle." Gibbs left and I opened the conference room door. I popped my head in.

"Uncle kakashi, because Sasuke is a witness you'll nee to leave him her until our investigation is over."

"I have to leave him here!?"

"Yes, but don't worry, my dad made accommodations at our house." Kakashi sighed.

"I suppose," He turned to the open-mouthed Sasuke, "Stay with Luna and we'll see you later on tonight."

"B-but what about training!?"

"I guess it'll have to wait."

"But- … ARGH!" Pouting, Sasuke followed Kakashi and me down the stairs. I could see Tony struggling to get control of Naruto. Ziva and McGee were laughing while Sakura was shaking her head.

"Naruto you are so ANNOYING!" She exclaimed.

"_This is what I have to deal with!?" _ My thoughts exploded. We entered the bullpen and I went over to Tony.

"Thank you so very much DiNozzo!" I said sarcastically.

"You suck!!" He hissed. I shot him a smug smile.

"Naruto, Sakura!" Kakashi exclaimed, "Come on!" Naruto and Sakura quickly joined him. As they were leaving, Sakura notice Sasuke wasn't with them.

"Kakashi-sensei?" She asked, "why isn't Sasuke coming with us?"

"He'll be staying here for a while. Don't worry you'll see him again later tonight." Sakura didn't seem to content with the answer but she went along anyway.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gibbs House – Luna's Room

**11:00 pm**

*BZZT** BZZT** BZZT*

"Ugh, go away!" I groaned at the annoying buzz from my phone.

*BZZT** BZZT **BZZT*

"Shut up!"

*BZZT** BZZ----*

I sighed, "Finally." I was just about to go back to sleep,

*BZZT** BZZT**BZZT*

"ARGH!" Annoyed I jolted upright. I could see Sasuke still asleep on the trundle.

[When we had gotten home, Gibbs had announce to me that Kakashi would be using the guest room (the room across the hall room my day) while Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura would have to share mine.

"They are your responsibility in this case." He reminded me.

"I know, I know!" I didn't really have a problem with it. I was just worried it might turn out like my first case. Dad understood.

"You'll be fine, it won't happen again."]

I grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Agent Blake."

"Luna, it's Jordan."

"Oh, Dr. Jordan! Is everything alright?"

"N-no, Ducky, he collapsed!"

* * *

Wow, my butt officially hurts from sitting to long. Kay, I REALLY need review, and I thank those who do. Plus if you do, in my last chapter, I'll even thank you. So REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!!!!!! Thanks! ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Unmasked

Hi peoples! It's another update!!!! You know what I've noticed? Most people that us FanFiction authors for granted. Seriously, the one who appreciate our work, review!!!! It's always a nice gesture. Also, it's rude not to review, even if it's just to say "Hi". So I guess I'm giving you a hint: REVIEW!!!!! Oh, yeah, I'm also to those of you who have stuck with this story and me! (Also, to those of you just joining now, and my faithful readers, I've got a little something planned for my sweet Sasuke. That'll happen during the end of Chapter 6 and throughout Chapter 7, so please stay tuned!!!!) Thanks, so read, REVIEW and enjoy! ^^

(P.S my grounding isn't over yet, I'm just sneaky so I'm going to sneak in my updates from now on. And I've also been in Vegas for the past week!)

Chapter 4: Unmasked (A/N: Lol guess why!)

"_N-no! Ducky, he collapsed!"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" I yelled running into his and Mom's room! I threw open the door. Gibbs and my mom were now sitting up in bed. Mom held out her arms to me.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? A nightmare?" she asked.

"Dr. Jordan called me. S-she said Ducky collapsed!"

"WHAT!?" Dad exclaimed, "Luna, call the others. Wake up Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto." I nodded. Turning back to run to my room I ran straight into Kakashi. I fell backwards, landing hard on my backside.

"U-uncle kakashi! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I-…" The words died in my moth.

"Are you ok?" He asked helping me up.

'Yeah, y-your mask!!!"

"Huh? What about it?"

"You- you're not wearing it!" His gray hair stuck up wildly but his face; it was amazing to see. There was a scar over his left eye (which was closed) and he looked a little like Gibbs.

"_I don't know why he hides his face," _I thought_, "There's nothing wrong with it."_

"Oh yes, that's right! Thank you." He turned and left. Still slightly shocked, I darted back to my room. All three ninjas were still asleep. I leaned over Sakura.

"Sakura," I whispered, "Come on, get up."

"Waaa--?"

"Come on, you have to get up." With a groan Sakura got up. I threw her clothes at her. Reluctantly, she went into the bathroom to change. I walked over to Naruto.

"Get up, pipsqueak." No response. After 10 minutes of trying (or what seemed like it) I gave up and moved on to Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke. Wake up!" He flipped over with a groan.

"What?"

"Get up, get dressed."

"Fine." He grumbled. Grabbing his clothes she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sakura, are you decent?"

'Yeah, I'm just brushing my hair." She opened the door, stepped out and let Sasuke change. Once he came out, I was _still_ trying to wake up Naruto.

"Do either of you know how to wake up this idiot?" I asked.

"Naruto, there's Ramen waiting for you "I don't smell any." Naruto mumbled back.

"Get up, looser." Sasuke said, nudging Naruto with his foot. Nothing.

"_Gee, that really made a difference." I_ thought sarcastically_._

"Naruto, come on! Get up!" Sakura said trying again.

"Do either of you know what Kakashi's face looks like?" I asked.

"No." Sakura said, "No one has ever seen his real face before."

"How curious is Naruto?"

"Very." Sasuke answered.

"_JACKPOT!!!!!!!!!!"_ I thought reeling with excitement.

"Nnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttttttoooooooooo," I said mischievously, "I know what Kakashi's real _face _looks like." That did the trick.

"WHAT!? REALLY!?" He exclaimed jolting upright. My remark was only me, throwing his clothes in his face.

"Get dressed." I said. He grabbed them and started taking off his shirt.

"EWWWWW!!!!! YOU PERVERT!!!!! Get dressed in the BATHROOM!!!" Sakura yelled smacking Naruto on the head.

"Geez, ok, ok!" He opened the bathroom door.

It was 5 minutes later when he came out.

"Let's go." I said with a sigh.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Bethesda Navel Hospital**

**Waiting room**

"That was a cheap trick.' Naruto grumbled sinking lower in his chair. We were sitting in the hospital's waiting room. Jordan was pacing, worried as we al were.

"it wasn't a trick." I said, "I really did see Uncle Kakashi's real face."

This got EVERYONE"S attention. (By everyone, I mean Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto."

"No trick?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, none at all."

"What did it look like?" Sasuke demanded.

"Like a regular face," I said, "two eyes, a nose, and a mouth."

"DETAILS! DETAILS!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Not now." I said waving him aside as dr. Pitt walked through, looking solemn. This sacred us all. Especially Jordan. I swear she could have been hyperventilating.

"Come on! Come on! Tell us!"

"I. Said. Not. Now!" I said dangerously before grabbing the three of them and joined the rest of the tem.

"Is Ducky going to be all right?" Jordan asked.

"Honestly I don't know. We've detected the same drug that was used in your Jane Doe. From there, it turned out to be some kind of radioactive poisoning. Most likely anyone who come in contact with the body has a 90% chance of also being infected. If anyone has _worked_ on the body suck as Ducky, those odds increase from 90% to 97%." Dr Pitt said, "I already know Dr. Jordan has been exposed, but is there anyone else?" Gibbs pushed me forward.

"Are you serious!?" Pitt exclaimed in shock.

"Yes."

"Both of you, follow me" he said gesturing for me and Jordan to follow him; to get tested.

Even though needles don't scare me, it makes me uncomfortable. I watched with a creepy fascination as my blood flowed through the IV and into a test tube. After a bandage was wrapped around my arm, o joined the rest of NCIS as did Jordan.

"Wait a minute, both of you!" Dr. Pitt called. We turned around.

"Is threw something wrong?" I asked.

"Both of you need to stay here until the lab results come back."

"I'm FINE." I said, "I'm NOT staying."

"Luna, you did get Jones' blood on you. Remember, you ran into the bullpen with her blood ALL OVER YOU?"

"No, she's fine." Gibbs said."

"Agent Gibbs, I highly advise ---"

"She. Will. Not. Stay." Dr Pitt eventually gave up ion trying. Gibbs turned to me.

"Luna, we'll head back to NCIS. Don't let those kids out of your sight. I've already got permission from your mom to use the conference room."

"Thank you, but um… I've got to ask… I'm only in charge of Sasuke, Sakura, and Blondie, right?

"Yeas, you won't be in charge of you're uncle."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

NCIS Conference Room

"So what exactly are we supposed to do?" Naruto demanded.

"I don't know, think of something!" I replied. I had an NCIS laptop in front of me, currently checking Jones' credit card purchase.

"I'm BORED! I want something to do!" Naruto whined.

"Shut up, looser!" Sasuke exclaimed. I think "looser" is one of Sasuke's favorite words.

"Sasuke's right, let Agent Blake do her job."

"…" Naruto looked at Sakura, "So!? I'm BORED!!! I WANT TO DO SOMETHING!"

"Hey!" I called, "I don't give a crap about what you decide to do just be quiet! And don't yell, in case you've forgotten, this entire building is filled with people, trying to do their JOBS. If you yell, it just prevents up from doing that. Comprende??? (A/N: Is that spelled right?)" The ninja's seemed surprised by my sudden outburst.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled. There was a long pause.

"So…" Sasuke said (he had found a seat next to mine), "What did Kakashi-sensei's face look like?" It was put so innocently, I almost felt obligated to tell him.

"Aren't you the sneaky one?" I muttered before saying louder, "Not now."

"Awww!!! Come on, why not!?" Naruto whined.

"Shut up and let me work!!!" I exploded, positive everyone out side the door could hear me. The 3 ninja's fell silent. "Thank you." I looked back at my screen. A couple purchases were flagged. "Stay" I commanded the ninja's before popping my head out the door.

"GIBBS!" The NCIS team looked up before coming up the stairs to join me in the conference room. Only Ziva remained, to watch my uncle.

"Did you get something?" McGee asked.

"No," I replied sarcastically, " I wanted to tell you that pigs can fly. Of course I got something! Going through Jones' credit cards, there were a couple purchases that were flagged, so I looked into them. 10 purchases were made after TOD. And 3 were just made 8 minutes ago." A loud BLEEP from my computer startled us and I turned back to it.

"What…?" I murmured.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Some guy, or girl, just checked into a hotel just now."

"Where?" Gibbs demanded.

"Holiday Inn, corner of S and Rose."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Holiday Inn

"Are you SERIOUS!?" Tony exploded. They were standing in front of the Holiday Inn. Unfortunately, it was abandoned. There was no sign of life of the fact that anyone was there at all.

"Luna wasn't wrong. Someone's been here." Gibbs said, gesturing at the fresh tire treads and opening the door. The two other agents were quick to follow. Gibbs opened the door wider.

*CLICK*

"Did you hear that?" McGee asked as he and Tony stepped inside.

"Yeah, it sounded like a ---" In that instant, Gibbs pushed Tony and McGee out.

"BO--"

***BOOM***

An explosion was set off and the entire Inn burst into flames.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**30 minutes later…**

**NCIS Conference Room**

"Could this day get any bad?" Ziva groaned.

"Worse, Ziva, Could this day get any worse. And besides, why are you grumbling? You're not the one babysitting 3 kids." Ziva and Kakashi had joined me in the conference room shortly after Gibbs, Tony, and McGee left. There was a knock on the door, and Agent Melanie Corners stuck her head in.

"What can we do for you Melanie?" I asked.

"Um… I'm actually here to deliver news to you."

"Good or bad?" I asked.

"Um, bad. Very bad."

"Well, dump the beans!" Ziva exclaimed.

"_Spill_ the beans." I corrected.

"Yeas whatever."

"Um… well… you see…"

"SPILL IT!" I ordered.

"The hotel that Agent DiNozzo, Agent McGee, and Agent Gibbs went to… um… well, it blew up. I'm sorry."

The entire room fell silent, and my world stopped spinning.

"W-w-what!?" Ziva exclaimed, in just about as much shock as I was.

"T-they… _died_?" I whispered. Instant tears began to spill over mine, and Ziva's faces.

*GASP* Dun, dun, DUUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! (Dang, this is longer than what I normally type) Please review!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: New Team

Yeah, I know I know! I haven't updated in a while and I really suck at it. So, I'm going to spare you and not give any lame, crappy excuses.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, NCIS, or The Mentalist. I wish I did though.

I have to add a new disclaimer because I've added a new TV show.

Chapter 5: New Team

"_T-they… _died_?" I whispered. Instant tears began to spill over mine, and Ziva's faces._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh, no! That's not what I meant! They're not dead!" Ziva and I stopped, glaring at her.

"THEN WHY DID YOU START SAYING SORRY!" I exploded, "_NORMAL_ PEOPLE WOULD ONLY SAY SORRY WHEN SOMEONE _DIED_!"

"W-wait! I-I'm sorry! I didn't know what else to say!" Melanie exclaimed.

I swear this was probably the first time I had the urge to strangle someone.

"She's just as scary as Granny Tsunade, only Luna's mad!" I heard Naruto whisper. I chose to ignore this comment.

"NARUTO!" Sakura hissed, pinching him.

"Humph." Was Sasuke's only response.

"Where are they?" Ziva asked. By this point she had me pinned under her arm, with her hand over my mouth. If she hadn't, I might have killed Melanie.

"MRFFFFF!" I yelled, and licked her hand, in a sad attempt to dislodge Ziva's hand.

"Bethesda Hospital, ICU." Melanie informed. Saying that, she finally ran from the room. Ziva took her hand away from my mouth.

"ICU! I'M GOING TO GIVE THAT AGENT A PIECE OF MY MIND! SHE IS GOING TO REGRE-"

"Luna! Calm yourself!" Ziva exclaimed, cutting me of, simultaneously holding me back, and preventing me from running to attack Corners.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM! EVEN ABBY WOULD BE FREAKING OUT!"

"Because, since Gibbs is in the hospital, Tony is in the hospital, McGee is in the hospital, so that makes me your boss for the current time! And I need to stay cold-headed!"

I decided not to correct Ziva's dialect, and was about to make some smart reply when I stopped.

"_Oh, Ziva!" _I thought, once I realized her predicament. Calming myself, I gathered my senses.

"You are a seriously crappy liar." I said.

"I am an _expert_ at lying."

"And I'm a profiler. Your body language says different."

Ziva sighed, "Oh well. We are not going to get anything done by just standing here. We will go to Bethesda and puzzle out what to do."

"Figure out," I corrected, "Figure out what to do."

Bethesda Navel Hospital

**ICU Room 6**

Ziva, Abby, Jordan and I stood, openmouthed. Al there of them (Dad, McGee, Tony) were all badly burned. An IV was flowing from each of their arms, their heart monitors beeping softly. They were all awake and looking like half-bandaged mummys.

"Is it really that bad?" Tony groaned.

'Yes, yes you do." Ziva said trying to keep her spirits up. Though, it was obvious (only to me) that she was crying on the inside.

"Oh man! I'll never be able to pick up girls again!"

'It's no that bad, Tony." I said making my way to Gibbs' bed. Abby was already at McGee's side, acting as if he'd just died.

"The entire building was a trap." McGee said, not bothering to acknowledge Abby's presence. (It would've been pointless)

"Ziva," Dad said, "I'm going to assume that you've already taken charge."

"Yes, boss." Gibbs sighed, and glanced toward the door. Something seemed to bother him.

"Where…?" He started.

"Oh! Don't worry, Mom is with Uncle Kakashi and the others." I exclaimed.

*Whack* Gibbs' hand connected with the back of my skull.

"Ow!' I rubbed the back of my head; I guess I kind of deserved it.

"Well, since none of us will be up and around for a while, this means that our tem is down to two Agents, and one Forensic Scientist. Three in total." Gibbs turned to me, "I want to set up a joined investigation with another team. This case will be too much for just the two of you to handle. I don't care which team you pick, just as long as we nail this SOB."

"Are you sure you don't care who I pick?"

"DON'T pick Fornell."

"Ok, not Fornell. But, I do have a team in mind…"

"Who?" They all asked.

"Well, it's the CBI. One of their agents owes me a favor."

"CBI?" McGee asked, "That's a Californian Police Department. This won't be in their jurisdiction. You'll need some sort of way to get-"

"I've already figured that out."

"What! You do!" Tony, Ziva, and McGee exclaimed.

"Yeah, I already we were short on manpower so I already began to think about who to ask."

"You knew!" McGee demanded.

"Did you really think Gibbs wouldn't do anything to make sure we caught this guy?"

"Like father, like daughter." Tony grumbled.

"Very funny, DiNozzo."

Washington Airport Terminal 3, North Side

I was picking up the CBI from the airport. It had taken about 50 minutes to convince them. Then, I had said once they arrived, I'd fully brief them on the case. I noticed them approaching.

"Hi," I said, " I'm Special Agent Blake. I spoke in the phone." The black haired woman shook my hand.

"Teresa Lisbon," She said, "This is Van Peltt (the red haired woman), Cho (the Asian man), Rig-"

"Agent Rigsby," I finished, "It's nice to see you again." He nodded, seeming awkward. A blond curly haired man stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Patrick Jane." I shook his hand.

'You're not much of an agent." I said helping them load their stuff in the back of my car.

"Oh, he's not an agent, just a consultant." Lisbon said, getting in the front passenger seat. The rest loaded themselves in the backseat.

"Um… Special Agent Blake—" Van Peltt began.

"You can call me Luna, or Blake. It doesn't really matter. We always call each other by our last names, so it's no biggie." I said.

"Oh, ok. So, Luna, why did you call us to D.C? I know Lisbon approved, but…"

"Well," I sighed, "NCIS… we… our team was recently attacked. My da— _boss_ and two of our agents were blown up and placed in the ICU. Only Agent David and I were not involved in the explosion. Because of that we are dangerously low on manpower, as you can tell there's only two of us; we need another team to help us. And since Rigsby owes me a favor from two years ago, I figured, hey why not make use of it."

"It's not in our jurisdiction." Cho pointed out.

"Our victim, Petty Officer Jones, was only in Washington for the past six months. But she, being born in California made her a citizen and thus, your jurisdiction."

"Alright, so brief us." Lisbon said.

"Right," I said and began, "we've discovered that Jones, our victim, was poisoned by some kind of radiation. This affected our M.E, and he too is currently in the hospital. We've already called in a substitute M.E, Jordan. We also have a witness in our protective custody. He's a twelve-year-old boy named, Sasuke Uchiha. Gibbs put me in charge of him and—never mind. Right now, he is with Agent David and Director Sheppard. I was looking through Jones' financial records. Apparently, there was someone using her card. We traced it back to a motel/ inn. When our agents got there, it turned out to be a trap."

"That sucks!" Jane suddenly burst out.

"JANE!" Lisbon scolded. I wanted to hit him, but knew it was in the best interest of me and this case that I didn't.

"So sorry." He said, "Please continue."

"Anyway, the building blew up. And that's pretty much it… So, once we arrive at the NCIS base, Agent David will take over from me."

"Why is Agent David—" Van Peltt began.

"Da—veed." I corrected.

"She's Israeli, right?" Jane asked.

"Yes."

"Why is Agent Da-veed taking charge instead of you?"

"Chain of command," I said, " first Gibbs, then Tony, then Ziva, then McGee. But since Gibbs, Tony, and McGee are incapacitated, that means Ziva is in charge. And besides, I'm sixteen."

NCIS Bullpen

"Ziva, Abby, Jordan, Mo—_Director_ Sheppard, this is Agents Lisbon, Van Peltt, Rigsby, Cho and—"

"Sounds like Choji." Naruto whispered.

"NA-RU-TO!" Sakura growled.

"Shut up, you looser!" Sasuke hissed.

"Ahem! All of you shut up!" I exploded, "Continuing, this is Agent Cho and Consultant Patrick Jane. CBI, this is Agent Ziva David, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Director Sheppard and Jordan." Each of the agents shook hands and I gestured for the four ninjas to follow me. "They're all yours." I whispered to Ziva.

I led the ninjas to into the conference room. Mom then grabbed my hand.

"Luna, I need to talk to you." I nodded.

"Stay here." I warned the ninjas before shutting the door.

Mom sighed, "I know I'm not fully briefed, but putting you in charge of those three kids is a serious handful! You're uncle is no exception either!"

"It's not that bad. I'm kind of used to it by now."

"Well, if you need, get someone from the CBI to help you."

"I don't think that will be nessa —"

"Ahem." I turned to see Agent Lisbon clearing her throat." Jane was next to her.

"Can I help you Agent Lisbon?" Mom asked.

"Actually, I was hoping Jane might be able to 'help' you.' Lisbon told me.

"That's perfect!" Mom exclaimed.

"MO—_DIRECTOR_!" I whined, "He'll just be another—"

"Not another word." She said firmly.

"Yes ma'm." I grumbled. I gestured to Jane, "Come on…" Mom and Lisbon left, and I led Jane to the conference room. Each ninja gave me a quizzical look. I pulled out a chair, forcing Jane to sit. The instant I sat down, he got up.

"Sit dow—" I began.

"You know you're a very angry child." Jane said to Sasuke, completely ignoring me, "do you cut yourself?" Sasuke looked quite angry with the accusation. (A/N: Don't get the wrong idea, I am a serious Sasuke Fangirl!)

"HEY!" I exclaimed, "SIT DOWN!"

"Are you mad at me right now? You know from the looks of it (by this point, Sasuke and I were ready to attack this idiot) you probably had family issues. Maybe one pertaining a brother—"

*CRASH*

Sasuke was halfway across the room and he might have beaten Jane to death if Uncle Kakashi and I hand blocked his fist from connecting with Jane's face.

"THIS IS _**ENOUGH**_!" I shouted. I grabbed jade pushing him out of the conference room. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO!"

"You might want to keep it down, people are starting to stare." Jane said. It was true, but enough is enough.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" HE. IS. A. WITNESS! NOT A DAMNED SUSPECT! HE'S A TWELVE-YEAR-OLD _BOY_, YOU THICK-HEADED MORON!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ouch," Ziva said, "she's really chewing him out."

"I wonder what he did." Van Peltt said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM!" Luna yelled again.

"Wow," Cho said, "Even Lisbon doesn't get that pissed.

"YOU'RE AN INSESITIVE, IDIOTIC, ASS!"

"That is the most dirty words I have ever heard Luna say." Ziva exclaimed, slightly amused. Lisbon rushed passed them, (she had been in the bathroom) and up the stairs.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO DO THAT!" I yelled.

'I don't see a problem."

"WELL I DO!"

"I think you're—"

"WHAT KIND OF A FUCKING CONSULTANT ARE YOU!"

"Ahem, Agent Blake."

"Yes, Agent Lisbon?"

"Since Jane seems to be posing a problem for you, I think I'll just take him. Don't worry, I'll get him sorted out."

"Yes, please!" Thank you!"

Lisbon nodded before grabbing Jane and rushing to a small corner. Jane started talking and Lisbon stopped talking, her mouth beginning to drop open.

Soon there was a, "YOU DID WHAT! JANE!"

Letting out and angry 'huff' I walked back into the conference room. Uncle Kakashi was currently trying to calm Sasuke down, who was currently threatening to rip of Jane's puny, empty, and worthless head.

Now don't get me wrong. I don't normally loose my cool, in fact it's almost impossible. (I can make a grown marine cry). But with Sasuke, Uncle Kakashi, Sakura (who most likely has OCD), Naruto (who is just plain annoying) and now that STUPID, EXTREMELY ANNOYING, IDIOT, WITH A GOD-COMPLEX consultant. That is _**WAY**_ too much for one 16-year-old girl to handle. A little help would've been nice (I won't deny it), but not from Jane.

"Look," I said to the 4 ninja, "please accept my sincere apologies. I never expected it to happen, I'm very sorry." The door burst open behind me, whacking my back, making me fall forward. I would've hit the floor if Kakashi hadn't grabbed me. It was Jane… :( again…

"Really!" I exclaimed, grabbing a chair to steady myself (my head had started spinning), "Haven't you done enough?"

"Well," he said, with a shrug, "Lisbon's making me say sorry. So, sorry."

I glared at him, "no you're not."

"Yeah you're right, I'm not. But you know—"

"*WHACK*

My fist went flying, hitting Jane square in the nose. Blood had started to gush from his nose. The three genin had their mouths open.

"Gee," I said, "my anger just seemed to melt away."

5 Minutes later…

"REALLY LUNA-BELLE! REALLY!"

I was sitting in my mother's office. She was yelling at me because I had punched Jane. (I'm lucky her office is sound proof)

"He was annoying, I got pissed."

"So you punched him!"

"Yes."

"Ugh, you are just like you're father!" Mom exclaimed, "exasperated, "you do realize I can't let you off for this. Even if you are my daughter."

"Yeah, I know…" Mom sighed, looking at me.

"Luna, I'm suspending you from this case."

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNN! Please review, and to those who do, I just might give you a sneak peak at the next chapter! Pinky swear!


	6. Chapter 6: Konoha

Hey peoples! I'm back and this time, I've finally updated! So like I said before, stick around for chapter 6 and 7, you'll get to find out what happens to Sasuke!

Chapter 6: Konoha

"_Luna, I'm suspending you from this case."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I almost chocked.

"S-s- suspension!" Mom nodded.

"B-b-but…"

"But nothing," she said, "Besides, it's not a complete suspension."

"…?…"

"You're not allowed to work the case, but you are still going to be Sasuke's guard."

"WHAT!"

"Your uncle and his students are going to leave tonight for their village. Konoha is the name, I think. Since this case isn't closed, you'll need to stay with him until the trial. ^^"

"You planned this, didn't you!" I accused.

"Maybe."

"MOM!"

I stepped out of Mom's office. The four ninja and Ziva looked at me.

"So…?" Ziva asked.

"Um… well… I kinda…"

"You kind of what?" Ziva pressed.

"*cough* got *cough* suspended *cough*"

"WHAT!" Ziva exploded.

"Yeah, but Mo—_Director_ Sheppard told me I had to accompany them to their village."

"SHE HAS TO WHAT!" Naruto yelled.

'I don't like it anymore than you do." I said, really wishing the orange-haired idiot would shut up.

**Later That Day...**

**1:00 PM**

"Good luck," Ziva said hugging me, "you will need it."

"Pfft, you're telling me?" I laughed.

"Yes, well…"

"Hey, Zeev?"

"Yeah?"

"Catch that SOB and make him pay."

"Now who is telling me?"

"Hmm..." we finally said our good-byes and I, along with Uncle Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, left for Konoha. We nearly arrived a day and a half later.

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto yelled to two ninjas who were lazing around the entrance to Konoha. "WE'RE BACK!"

"Oh, hey you guys!" One said and waved.

Naruto seemed unnaturally hyper, yet again, he always did.

"_Geez, does he ever settle down?_" I wondered, still wanting to punch him, like I did Jane.

"Naruto, Sakura, you two van head home. I'm going back to take Luna and Sasuke to Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sakura took off.

"Who's Lady Tsunade?" I inquired as we walked through the village.

"You don't know Lady Tsunade!" Sasuke exclaimed. It was the most he'd ever said since, well since the interview.

"No." I was about to say something else but decided against it.

"She's the Hokage." Uncle Kakashi explained to me.

"Hokage?" I asked feeling REALLY stupid at the moment.

"She's the leader of the Leaf Village."

"So… a dictator?" (A/N: Ha! We were learning about Hitler in class, so I just had to put this in!)

"No, more like a president."

"Oh." Heat rushed to my cheeks.

We finally arrived at a really large building two minutes later. We were standing in front of a woman with REALLY REALLY REALLY large boobs. Another lady was next to her, holding a pig and wearing a pearl necklace.

"Lady Tsunade," Kakashi said, "this is my niece, my brother's daughter, Luna."

"I'm just here for a job." I supplied, feeling out of place among the ninjas.

"And what job would that be?" Tsunade asked me.

"I work for NCIS, Navel Criminal Investigative Services; Sasuke is a witness in our ongoing murder investigation. And it is my (unfortunate) duty to guard him until an arrest and trial are made. The reason is because, it's a possibility that our killer could also be after him.'

"I suppose that means you'll be sticking around for a while."

"Yes ma'm."

"As long as you don't cause any trouble."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

NCIS Bullpen

"Oh, this is so unorganized!" Ziva thought, "Gibbs, Tony, McGee why did you have to go and get blown up! This case is nothing but chaos! First, Ducky gets poisoned, Gibbs is blown up, and now Luna is off in some place called Ko-no-ha. The there is the guy that she hit. I have to admit, she was out of place (no, line), but he deserved it!"

"Agent David?" Lisbon looked at her. "You've been quiet for a while."

"I am… sorry."

"Hey boss!" Van Peltt said. Lisbon and Ziva walked over to her. For some reason, to Ziva, that fact that she was sitting in McGee's desk angered her.

"Ok, so the bomb that was used to blow up the other agents; I traced it back to a gang known as the Scorpion.

"I have heard of that gang before I was working for Moussad," Ziva said, "They are responsible for hundreds of murders. But I thought they were all in prison."

"Yeah, but just recently one of the gang members escaped."

"Name?" Ziva demanded.

"His real name is Jimmy Q. and while I was searching through his records, the prime witness against Scorpion was none other that Petty Officer Jones."

"Um… excuse me?" the agents turned to see Abby.

"Yes, Abby?" Ziva asked.

"I was able to identify what the poison was, that infected Ducky. It's a liquid or powder that can be transferred by, inhaling it of absorption through the skin. Death occurs in three days, after putting you in a death-like state; which made Jones turn blue; then after three days—"

"You die," Ziva finished, "but it's been two and a half days Ducky needs an antidote, now!"

"Blue Blood."

"What?"

"42 milligrams of Blue Blood should save him."

"Abby, you are a lifesaver!"

"I know." With that Abby flounced off to the hospital.

"Agent Van Peltt, send Luna a picture of Jimmy. I want her aware."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey, I'm Jimmy."

We were sitting in Ichi Raku, a Ramen shop. A man in his early 20s had approached us.

"Can I help you?" I asked, reaching for my gun.

"Oh sorry, but I couldn't help but notice. Are you two siblings? I find it just adorable when siblings get along so well. My sister died when I was very young."

"W-what?" Sasuke chocked. I had to think fast.

"No," I said quickly, "sorry, I'm just a visiting cousin."

*Bzzt* *Bzzt*

"Um, excuse me," I said, "I have to answer this." Stepping out into the night, I opened the text that Ziva sent me.

"Our guy" it read.

"Oh no." I whispered. The guy was Jimmy.

I'm sorry, I just had to leave off with a cliffhanger! Please review, and maybe I'll get the next update in faster!


	7. Chapter 7: Poison

Hey, I know I haven't updated in a while, and I don't have any excuse besides the fact that I was lazy.

"_Oh, no," I whispered. The guy was Jimmy._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 7: Poison

"SASUKE!" I shouted, bolting into the restaurant.

"Hmm?" Jimmy was gone and Sasuke was looking at me with a confused with a mouth full of ramen.

"Don't swall—" Too late, Sasuke swallowed the ramen. The reaction was almost instant. He started choking, eyes wide.

"I-I-I-I can't breathe!" he stuttered, panic obvious on his face.

"Hey, calm down." I said easing him out of his chair and onto the ground. Even though I was telling him to calm down, I felt as if it was more directed at myself.

My hand flew to my phone, calling Jordan; all the while telling Sasuke, "you'll be ok" , "Calm down" , or "trust me, you'll be fine".

"This is Jordan."

"Jordan!" I exclaimed, "Please help me! Sasuke, he's he's- something's wrong!"

"Ok, you need to stay calm as well or he'll just panic."

"Kay." I took a deep breath. Sasuke's breath was coming out in short ragged gasps.

"Describe his condition."

"H-his face and hands are turning blue, and his eyes are blood shot."'  
"His breathing?"

"Like trying to suck ice cream out of a straw." It was then that Sasuke's hand (which I had been holding) fell limp in mine.

"Sasuke?" I called, "SASUKE!"

"Luna, what's going on!" Jordan demanded.

"He stopped breathing! Jordan what do I do!" I was seriously in full panic mode.

"Get a knife and a pen."

"What?"

"Knife, pen!" I found a pen in my pocket and a knife in my belt buckle. (Gibbs' Rule #21: Always carry a knife.)

"Got it!"

"Is his throat swollen?"

"Yeah."

"Find his wind passage and make a 1" cut. Then, empty the pen so only the tube remains."

"O-ok."

Blood, I really hate the sight of blood. I forced my self to steady my hand. I pressed the knife against Sasuke's throat. Making the incision, Sasuke's blood pooled around my fingers.

"O-ok, Jordan. What now?"

"Put the pen in his wind passage."

"WHAT!"

"DO IT!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jordan waited anxiously; hoping for the best.

Soon Luna's voice said, "Oh gosh… oh gosh, ewww." Then after a sigh of relief, "Kay, he's breathing again."

"Good," Jordan said relaxing, "is there a hospital that you can bring him too?"

"Uh… I don't know exactly… erg, let me ask… yeah there's a Konoha Hospital about half a mile from here."

"Take him there, and I'll meet you. Hang on, I'll get Ziva." Jordan put Luna on hold before running upstairs to the NCIS bullpen.

-0-0-0-0-

"_Could things get any worse?"_ Ziva groaned to herself. She knew Luan would be returning soon, or she hoped she would. The CBI had returned to their hotel, so Ziva was stuck to clean up the bullpen. Boxes of Chinese food were splattered everywhere and Jane hadn't shut up. She had begun wishing that Luna had hit him harder. Her angry thoughts were interrupted by Jordan's yells.

"Ziva, Ziva!" She yelled.

"Yes, Jordan. What is it?"

"Luna, well, not Luna, Sasuke he—Jimmy got to him!"

"WHAT!"  
"Jimmy Q. poisoned Sasuke! Luna is taking him to the Konoha Hospital."

"Jordan, go alert Gibbs." Jordan nodded and handed Ziva her phone.

"Luna's on hold."

"Thanks, also tell Gibbs that we're going to Konoha."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Luna where are you? What happened?" Ziva's worried voice filled my cell.

"Ziva! I just arrived at the hospital. The Medical Ninjas are with him now."

"Are _you_ with him?"

"Yeah, yeah." I glanced over my shoulder before I resumed speaking, "I saw him Ziv. He was right there, and I didn't… I… I didn't -–"

"Hey," Ziva said, "it is not your fault. Do not stress it. I will be there soon."

"_Them_ too?"

"No, they will not be coming."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Next Day…**

**Konoha Hospital**

"OH MY GOSH, SASUKE!" Sakura practically blew her head off.

"_Gee, what are you? Bipolar?"_ I thought.

Despite the fact that Sasuke was no longer unconscious (he couldn't talk, no thanks to me) Sakura was acting as if he'd died. Ziva had arrived about an hour earlier.

**Flashback…**

"_Is he going to live?" Ziva asked Luna._

"_Oh yeah, he'll be fine." Luna replied, "though he won't be able to talk for a while."_

"_It is fine, as long as he is alive. By the way, you were not hurt were you?"_

"_No, why do you ask?"_

"_You are covered in blood."_

"_I-I-I am?" Luna stuttered._

"_Uh-oh." Ziva thought as Luna started hyperventilating," I completely forgot that she does not like the sight of blood!"_

"_Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh! Is it getting hot in here? Yeah it's getting hot in here! I think the air is up. Is it? A-am I going to die? Why is there so much blood—"_

_Ziva grabbed Luna's shoulders, "You. Are. Not. Going. To. Die."_

_Too late._

"_Wheeeeeeeeeee…" Ziva caught Luna just as she fainted._

**End Flashback…**

"That wasn't funny." I grumbled, leading Ziva and Jordan to Ichi Raku's.

"I did not say it was funny." Ziva said, " I was only amused by your choice of words before you passed out."

"That STILL isn't amusing."

We arrived about a minute later, Ziva still chuckling. The Ramen Shop had already been blocked of, but I was very surprised to see men, or women (I couldn't tell) wearing all black, armed for war, and wearing animal masks. There were about five of them. There were also nine ninjas there, all about the same age as Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, except maybe 3. Ziva and Jordan were already processing the scene, so I decided to check out the nine ninjas.

"Hi," I said, "I'm going to ask you a few questions, ok? Who are you? Are you friends of Sasuke?"

"You could say that." The boy with the spiky ponytail said.  
I turned to him, "And you are?"

"Shikamaru."

"So, who are the rest of you?"

"I'm Ino. Is Sasuke ok? I heard something happened to him—"

I let Ino rant on guessing that she was a fangirl of Sasuke's. I remember Naruto telling me on the way here that Sasuke was popular with the ladies.

"Ugh, shut up, Ino," A fat kid stuffing his face with chips said, "I'm Choji."

"Hello, I am Rock Lee. I am the Handsome Devil of Konoha!"

"…" I stared at the bushy browed kid wearing a bowl cut and VERY tight green spandex.

"_What guy in their right mind wears a leotard!"_ I thought.

"Ignore him, I'm Ten-Ten." The girl with two buns on her head said.

I nodded, "Hey." I looked to a boy with white eyes; he looked as if he were part of the mafia, or could be. "And you are?" I asked him.

"Neji Hyuuga." He said acting as if I was a blockade on the busiest highway in DC."

"I'm Shino of the Aburame clan." A boy wearing black John Lennon glasses and a coat with collar that covered the lover half of his face said.

I turned to a girl with the same eyes as Neji. She played with her hands nervously, indicating that she was shy.

"What's your name?" I asked gently.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga."

"I'm Kiba Inozuka, and this is my dog, Akamaru!" (The dog barked at the mention of his name) Kiba had an overly loud voice, like Naruto.

"You're definitely friends of Naruto, aren't you?" I said.

"Y-yeah how'd you know?"

"You have the same loud, and annoying voice."

"Urk!" Kiba's face turned a bright shade of red, like a strawberry.

"Now, we've told you who we are, now tell us who you are." Shikamaru said.

"You've been hanging around Sasuke an awful lot, and you're obviously not from this village." Neji pointed out.

"And you aren't related to him because everyone knows that all the Uchiha's were whipped out in a massacre, and Sasuke is the only survivor." Ten-Ten was quick to point out. Then, all at once, all of them were talking, trying to figure out who I was.

"_Are all 12 year olds the same in this village?"_ I thought in amusement, watching them.

"Ahem," I said, "Instead of all of you getting worked up, I'm just going to _tell_ you who I am and what I'm doing here."

"Uh… yeah…" They all said laughing with embarrassment.

"Anyway, my name is Luna Blake. I'm a Special Agent for NCIS and I-"

"What's NCIS? Is that like the ANBU Black Ops?" Ino asked, in a voice that was all too loud for my liking.

"It stands for Navel Criminal Investigative Services, it is not like the ANBUs at all. We investigate military affairs."

"What does the military have to do with Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"It's an open investigation right now, so I can't discuss any details with you." I explained.

"Luna!" I turned my head to see Ziva gesturing me to come over.

"What?" I asked leaving the ninja behind to join her.

"Where were you and Sasuke sitting?" Jordan asked, examining the soup bowl that Sasuke used. I pointed to the two farthest seats from the door. I continued telling Ziva all the events that had occurred.

"Who are they?" She asked, gesturing to the nine ninjas.

"Friends of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura."

"Really?" Ziva seemed interested. At that very moment Naruto desided to appear, jumping off the roof.

"HAVE ON FEAR, NARUTO UZUMA—"

*WHACK*

My fist went flying out as Naruto landed; he crashed two feet away from our crime scene.

"Ow!" he yelled, "what the heck was that for!"

"Mostly because you're annoying, but also because you almost landed in our crime scene. Oh yeah,a dn you give me a headache."

"HEY! I thought you were supposed to be protecting me!"

"No, I'm in charge of Sasuke, not you, dumbass."

"So, why aren't you with him now?" He challenged.

"Because I said so, as I am currently acting as her boss." Ziva said, backing me up. "So what else happened?" She questioned.

"Well I got your text and when I rushed back in, I saw that Jimmy was gone and Sasuke was already poisoned."

"HE GOT POISONED!" Ino's loud and unwanted voice burst out.

"Ino," I said with a dangerous intent, "Do you want to die now, or later?" sh let off an obvious shudder and said nothing.

"Luna," Ziva said, "Just because of the recent events does not mean that you may take it out on others—"

"Ziva," I interrupted, "I haven't slept in three days, I've gotten suspended, I caused our witness to be stuck in the hospital, we're stuck with another stupid team, we already know the guy, but we can't find him, and my father is in the hospital because he got blown up, our team in down to two team members, we're supposed to—" Ziva grabbed my shoulders, stopping me, mid-rant.

"Hey, cool it. You are beginning to act like Abby."

"Right, sorry Ziv."

"Go to the hospital, and sleep. It will help you cold down."

"Cool," I corrected, "cool down."

"What is the difference?"

WOOT! Yay! I finished this chapter! Ok, look I am desperate for an opinion. I need people to vote on my polls! It will determine the future of this story. If you don't I might NEVER be able to continue! Please vote on my poll, and please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Itachi Uchiha

Ok, so these next two chapters will explain why I have my poll question the way it is. I also would appreciate an opinion because without it, I may not be able to continue. Please review, I like to know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 8: Itachi Uchiha

"_What is the difference?"_

-0-0-0-0-0-

I stood outside Sasuke's door. I couldn't help but feel remorse for cutting his throat open, even if it did save his life.

"Are you going to go in or just stand there?" I swiveled around.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Lady Tsunade."

I opened the door. Sasuke was already sitting up and pouting. I inwardly winced.

"_Oh crap," _I thought, _"he's mad at me."_

"Hello, Sasuke, how are you?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke just glared, shooting daggers with his eyes. Tsunade turned to Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi. "Could you give us a moment?" She asked. The three ninja left giving me quizzical looks, which I returned with a shrug. The door closed behind them.

"Um… Lady Tsunade," I said, "er… why did you ask them to leave?" I had a strong suspicion that I was in trouble again, and this time I would be kicked out of Konoha for causing trouble.

"Sit." She answered. Oh yeah, I was in BIG trouble! She gestured towards Sasuke's bed. He scooted over so I could sit. Tsunade gave a huge sigh. Looking over to Sasuke I noticed that his famous smirk was gone.

"So, exactly how much do you know about Itachi Uchiha?"

"Um…" I stole a glance at Sasuke. He didn't seem the least bit annoyed or angry at mentioning his brother. "Are you sure you want me to answer that?"

"Yes."

"O-ok, well… all I basically know is that he is responsible for the entire Uchiha Massacre and he's currently in some kind of evil organization."

"… that's actually pretty much it." Tsunade said, "except for one thing."

"Huh?" Sasuke tapped my should handing me a piece of paper.

**It's a fake** was written (A/N: btw, anything in bold is written)

"A fake? What do you mean?" I asked.

"The thing is," Tsunade said, "Sasuke's hate isn't real."

**An act**

"A cover! Like a double agent!"

"Yes."

**Will you find him**

I looked at Tsunade, "I would, but is Ziva ok with this? She's my boss, I can't do anything without her permission."

"I am." Ziva said sudden;y appearing behind me.

"You approved!"

"Why should I not? I think it is a Gibbs Gut thing." I nodded. Gut feelings were one thing that were most of the time trustworthy. Trust me, Gibbs has them all the time. I slowly nodded.

"Ok," I said, "but only because it's a gut feeling." Tsunade handed me a roughly drawn map of Konoha and about a two mile radius, around it. She pointed to a spot int eh middle of the forest.

"This is where you will find him."

**Somewhere…**

I stood in front of the infamous Akatsuki base… a rock.

"_This is where the Akatsuki is supposed to be!"_ I kicked the rock.

"Well, this was a total waste of time. I said sourly, kicking the rock again. A soft crunch behind me was heard, and I swerved around; gun locked and drawn. There were two figures now standing in front of me. I was surprised that I didn't notice them before. A young man, about my age, maybe older stood in front of me. He had long shoulder length black hair that was tied into a ponytail, and wrinkles running from his eyes to the middle of his cheek. He also had red eyes, that made him look as if he had three different pupils rotating around a central one. Kind of cute too. The other was about twenty, blue skin (I think the slits in his face were gills) and a giant tampon thing on his back. They both wore the signature cloak that Lady Tsunade told me about. The red clouds on a black background.

"Who are you?" The blue man asked me. One hand was holding the handle of the tampon.

"Relax, Kisame," The pony-tail boy said, "she has no chakra in her at all." Kisame (I guess is the blue dude) looked at him. I was beginning to get VERY uneasy.

"So, you want to handle her?" Another nod. Kisame walked past me (I was seriously hoping that he wasn't going to kill me) and disappeared into the rock. Ponytail looked at me, his eye suddenly fading to black. (I guess he thinks I wasn't so much of a threat).

"And you are…?" I didn't want to tell him, but I feared that he would kill me if I didn't.

"L-luna," I stuttered. I don't even know why I am so scared, or even why I was stuttering.

"Why are you at the Akatsuki? Surely this isn't an accident."

"I-I-I-I'm looking f-for s-someone."

"Who?"

I ignored this, stupidly deciding to ask my own question. "W-who are you?" I hadn't put my gun down, but it was violently shaking in my hands.

"My name?" I nodded, beginning to think that I would die on the spot. Suddenly, his eyes turned red and his pupils became throwing stars. The next thing I knew, a tree had appeared from behind me, the branches holding me in place.

"Yeep!" I squealed, trying to get the hairy green roots off of me. My gun fell from my hand in my terrified struggle. Then, he was in my face.

"You asked my name, didn't you?" (He wasn't looking so cute anymore.) I nodded, not wanting to die. (I guess when you're faced with death (an you're normally ok with it) it turns out that you don't really want to die.)

He had a kunai in one hand, pressed against my throat.

"It's Itachi, Itachi Uchiha." Just as he swung the knife, everything became clear to me.

"W-wait!" I exclaimed, my voice now stronger, and steadier. The knife paused less than an inch from my throat.

"…what…"

"You're Itachi right, you said you were!"

"…"

"Then you're Sasuke's brother!" he looked surprised, but said nothing. "He-he asked me to find you!"

"How do I know you are not lying?"

"You don't, you just have to trust me." He nodded, seeming to reach his decision. His eyes faced from throwing stars to the four pupils that were spinning. The tree disappeared, and so did my world.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Honestly, Itachi! Did you really have to use the Mangekyou on her!" a loud voice was saying above me. Whoever it was he/she sounded as if he/she were underwater.

"I thought she was an enemy! What was I supposed to do?" No, wait. That's Itachi's voice, I think…. Where am I? What's a Man-geh-q?

"Something other than the Mangekyou!"

"You could have killed her!"

"If she had died, my boss, _both_ my bosses would be very upset at me! I would be sent back to Israel!"

Was that Ziva? I think that was?

"Hay! Look, she's coming to!"

Wincing slightly, I opened my eyes. I was lying in a bed, a white ceiling above me.

"_Am I in a hospital?"_ I wondered. Groaning slightly, I sat up. Someone had a hand on my back. It was Jordan.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"What happened?" I slurred, feeling like a drunk with a serious hangover. (A/N: I have no idea how this feels, I swear.)

"A genjutsu was used on you." Lady Tsunade explained.

"Gen-jut-soo?" I asked.

"An illusion to make you believe that something is real."

"Yeah, I know what an illusion is," I paused, "wait a minute! How did I get here!"

"Itachi carried you here."

"He put that genjutsu on me right?"

"Eh," Itachi shrugged, "I didn't know if you were a spy or not." I had just noticed that I was on a bed next to Sasuke's bed, and Itachi was sitting on the edge of mine.

"Yeah," I said sourly, "thank you, for almost killing me, and giving me a headache hangover."

"Your welcome."

"Jerk."

"At least I didn't actually kill you."

"You're still a jerk."

* * *

Ahhh….. I really enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I NEED OPINIONS ON MY POLL! *smiles sweetly* Please?


	9. Chapter 9: Gut Feeling

Hello there, my fellow buddies. I just want to remind you that you have two more chapters to vote on my poll to determine the fate of this story! Please review^^

Chapter 9: Gut Feeling

"_You're still a jerk."_

-0-0-0-0-0-

"So why the gut feeling?" I asked, downing a glass of water and aspirin. Ziva just looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" Ziva, Jordan, and I glared at Lady Tsunade.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" I exploded.

"Not really trick…"

"WHY YOU—"

"Luna!" At least Ziva was keeping a level head.

"Ziva," I protested, getting up. An instant wash of dizziness hit me and I stumbled. I almost fell but Itachi caught me, grabbing me around my waist, an paced me gently on the bed. I pretended that this didn't stir me. "Ziv, "I said again, "he almost killed me!"

"Almost," Itachi emphasized.

"Whatever," I said and reached for the back of my pants, "where's my gun?"

"Isn't it with you?"

"No."

Suddenly Itach extended a hand, on his index finger was my gun. I jumped up snatching it back.

"Thanks…" I grumbled, sitting down again, not knowing if my legs could hold my weight much longer. Ziva's phone rang, and she answered, on speaker.

"David."

"Agent David," Lisbon said, "we have VERY bad knews."

"So stop beating around the hedge and talk!"

"Bush." Jordan and I corrected.

"Van Peltt was able to pick up a live video feed transmitted by Jimmy's cell, and came across a video feed."

"Live?" I asked.

"I'm sending it to your phone…" My cell beeped and I opened the text. A live video feed popped up.

"OH MY GOSH!" I squealed.

"What is it?" Ziva asked.

"He's recording right now! He's recording us!"

"Van Peltt!" Ziva suddenlt exclaimed, "can you back trace him?"

"I'm already doing it… ok he's coming from the building across the street!"

"Luna!" Ziva turning to me. I nodded, my gun already drawn, locked, and loaded. Just as I was about to bolt out the door, Tsunade gestured to Itachi.

"Go with her." She ordered.

"WHAT!" I shrieked, "NO FUCKING WAY!" I jabbed a finger at Itachi. "HE COULD'VE KILLED ME!"

"Just go." Ziva said with a tired sigh. I gritted my teeth in annoyance, but left not waiting for him to catch up.

As we ran through Konoha, I spotted Jimmy running through an ally.

"There," I told Itachi, pointing, "get him from the front, I'll get him from behind." I half expected him to put me in the genjutsu again. When he didn't I went one way and he the other.

I turned the corner to see Itachi slide in front of Jimmy. I saw Jimmy pull out a gun and point it at Itachi. I knew that even a ninja wouldn't be able to dodge a bullet. We fired at the same time. Jimmy and Itachi fell together, landing each in their separate heap. I ran to the pair, kicking Jimmy's gun away. I then handcuffed the SOB before attending to Itachi. (I shot Jimmy in the butt, something I picked up from my dad). Itachi had only been clipped in the shouler.

"You ok?" I asked, pressing my hand over the gaping hole. It was a through and through as far as I could tell.

"I'm fine." He gasped. He hesitated slightly, but then he put his hand over my bloody one. I froze, this was the first time a boy grabbed my hand, since I broke up with Jack. (A/N: If you don't know who he is, I based him off of Taylor Lautner) Startled, I quickly pulled my hand away. Quickly realizing that I was going to let him bleed out, I put my hand back.

"I… uh… I'd better call Ziva." I stuttered awkwardly, dialing with my free hand.

"Luna did you get him? You're on speaker." She answered.

"Uh, h-hey Ziva. Y-yeah we got him. But he shot Itachi and I shot Jimmy, he's not dead, I just shot him in the butt."

"Alright, Jordan and I are on our way."

They arrived within three minutes, meaning three awkward minutes between me and Itachi.

"Are you ok!" Jordan called. She and Ziva ran over, followed by Tsunade and Kakashi.

"Erm… yeah we're ok." I said, Ziva grabbed Jimmy, while Tsunade and Jordan attended to Itachi. Kakashi reached his hand out to me, and I took it, letting him pull me to my unsteady feet.

"T-thanks."

**Three Hours Later…**

**Some Diner in Konoha…**

"So…" I said leaning back, "what happens now? Mom took me off suspension, the CBI's gone, Tony, McGee, Dad, and Ducky are out of the hospital, Sasuke's fine and asleep, and Itachi's doing ok."

"We still have the trial to look forward to. You still have guard duty until Jimmy goes free or gets put behind polls."

"Bars, get put behind _bars_."

"English is very confusing."

Hurmph." I said with a slight smile.

We were quiet for a moment before Ziva said, "You seemed _uncomfortable _earlier with Jimmy and Itachi. You were stuttering."

"And?"

She looked at me very seriously, "Did something happen?"

"N-no," I said, "w-why would you think that?"

"You are stuttering again."

"N-no I'm n-not!"

"I know that you are squirmish—"

"Squeamish."

"Whatever," Ziva growled then continued, "with blood but you normally pass out, so I know it is not that. It is not Jimmy, because I know that you would like to huff his minds—"

"Blow his brains."

"Whatever! You would like to kill him! So that leaves Itachi." Ziva turned to me, her face lit up, "Something must have happened between you and him!"

"N-no! N-never!" I exclaimed defensively.

"Luna," Ziva said suddenly serious, "are you really liking him?"

"W-WHAT!"

She kept looking at me very seriously, "Are you in love with Itachi Uchiha?"

Ok guys only one more chapter left to vote on my poll and determine the story's fate! Please review and vote!


	10. Chapter 10: Confusion and Questions

Ok, so here's the deal. I **need** opinions on my story! If not I will be forced to discontinue! And I don't want that! I know that you don't want that either! Thank you to those who have voted on my poll. And I'm going to be nice. I will put my poll question at the end of the chapter. So if you give me a review (all you anonymous reviewers, or the ones who don't have an account) with your vote, I will be ale to decide! Please and thanks! REVIEW!

Chapter 10: Confusion and Questions

_She kept looking at me very seriously, "Are you in love with Itachi Uchiha?"_

-0-0-0-0-

My mouth dropped open, green eyes flaring.

"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE!" I exclaimed, "THIS IS WORK! THERE IS **NO WAY** THAT I COULD BE IN LOVE WITH THAT LUNATIC!"

"Luna, stop yelling, " Ziva said, "you are making a scene."

"NO!" I shouted, ignoring Ziva, "HE TRIED TO KILL ME! I COULD **NEVER**, NOT IN A MILLION YEARS EVER, **EVER**, FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM! I WOULD RATHER—"

Ziva's hand clamped over my mouth, as she dragged me out of the door.

"Shut. Up!" She said, removing her hand from my mouth and glaring at me.

"Fine," I pouted, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I left Ziva, heading for Uncle Kakashi's house. (That's where Sasuke was staying) as I walked, I couldn't help but wonder. "_Could I really be in love with him? Could I be? Could it actually happen?" _I thoughtarguing with myself_, "No! No way! If I was, could it ever work out? No! What am I thinking! I can't be in love! Could I? Oh, I don't know_!" I wrung my hand in distress.

Suddenly, my mind flashed back to when he got shot, and put his hand over mine. "_His hand… it was so… warm…" _ I thought remembering, "_Wait a minute! What am I thinking!"_

"Hey." I jumped, hearing Itachi's voice and realized that I was standing in front of Kakashi's house.

"Oh great!" I exclaimed aloud, "now I'm hearing him too!"

"Hearing who?" Itachi stepped out from behind a shadow, one arm in a sling.

"This had better not be some mean genjutsu!" I growled at him.

"No genjutsu," he said, letting his eyes fade from red to onyx. As if it was supposed to make em feel better.

"Am I supposed to trust you?"

"No."

"Erg… fine, what do you want?"

"Same as you. Checking on Sasuke."

"Oh… right."

"So," he said, "who was it that you were hearing?"

"No one." I said hastily.

"It was me wasn't it."

"Don't flatter yourself. Besides you tried to KILL ME!" My voice rose to a yell by the end.

"You're defensive."

"WHAT! NO I'M NO—" I realized that _was_ yelling, "erg… sorry."

"Why were you 'hearing me too'?"

"You know what!" I exclaimed, "I'm just going to be straight with you." I sucked in my breath. "Earlier, my coworker, Ziva, put out a question, she asked if I… if I…"

Itachi looked at me amused, "If you…?"

"If I had fallen in love with you." A slight smile crept across Itachi's face.

"And are you?"

"Oh, I don't flipping know! Ziva said I was, but I said I didn't, but then I remembered when you got shot, and I know it wasn't intentional, but we held hands, and… I could help but think… but think that you… you…" I switched topics, "I barely know you, and you barely know me, so mow I'm confused, my head is spinning with… with questions… and I—"

Suddenly, my word were cut off as Itachi pressed his lips against mine, pulling me into a kiss, tongues swirling.

Muhahahaha! I'm so evil! Please review and tell me if you think they should fall in love or not! Poll is on my website! If you are an anonymous reviewer/ voter you can just say so in a review! Love ya!

~Ilovemiax


	11. Chapter 11: Surprise!

Hey, so I'm back again and thanks to those who voted… well, you'll find out soon enough. Proceed to the chapter! *points up to the sky* THE NEXT CHAPTER! *play dramatic music*

Chapter 11: Surprise!

_Suddenly, my word were cut off as Itachi pressed his lips against mine, pulling me into a kiss, tongues swirling._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Whoa, I had absolutely no idea what I was doing, what _we_ were doing. Why am I kissing him? Why is he kissing me? I almost slapped him, I don't even know why I wanted to. Why did I hate him in the first place? I got swept away by the kiss, his warm hand pressed against my cheek. Once we pulled away, I felt like I was out of breath. We were both blushing as if we were standing in the middle of a crowded stadium.

"S-so…" He coughed lightly, embarrassed and laughing nervously.

"W-wow." I replied, shocked, and also embarrassed. Itachi adjusted his sling.

"Does that mean, you'll… you know… um… date me?"

-0-0-0-0-

Kakashi sighed, grabbing a blanket; pulling it over Sasuke's sleeping form. He grabbed the remote, switching the TV off. Luna and Itachi would be over soon to check on Sasuke, and he didn't know if he could handle their bickering. I was probably worse than Naruto and Sasuke's arguing.

"I barely know you, and you barely know me, so mow I'm confused, my head is spinning with…" Kakashi stuck his head by the window, pulling back the curtains to see Luna talking, no _yelling_ at Itachi. He watched in slight amusement, which turned into shock when Itachi cut off Luna mid-rant with a kiss. French-style! Kakashi's eyes widened, shutting the curtain, and sat in the corner waiting for them to come in.

When we came in, Kakashi was sitting on the couch, looking at us amused, and gestured towards our held hands. "Is there anything you two would like to tell me?" he asked. (A/N: Does that even make sense?)

"Ah!" Itachi and I were quick to let go of each other's hand. There was no way we could go 'public' with our new relationship. It would be forbidden! Me an NCIS agent and he a rouge ninja. "_A real Romeo and Juliet,"_ I thought, "_how perfect, yet cheesy_." Itachi looked away, hiding his flushed cheeks, while I clamped my palms over my cheeks.

"No, we have nothing to say." Itachi said firmly, avoiding eye contact, "we came to check up on Sasuke… nothing more.'

"Oh, he's fine," Kakashi said gesturing towards the bedroom. Itachi just nodded and left. He turned to me. "So, why don't you tell me why you were kissing a rouge ninja, and holding hands."

My face turned a million shades of red. "We were holding hands because it was cold outside. (It was mid-July)."

"And you were kissing him because it was cold outside?"

"N-no! We were just…" I racked my brain for an excuse, "sharing saliva…"

"Crap_ that sound wrong!"_ I thought.

"Uh-huh…" Uncle Kakashi wasn't convinced. Why would he?

*poof*

I was saved from further embarrassment by a small puff of smoke and a dog with one paw in the air. I think it was a bulldog, or a pug… I couldn't tell.

"Yo, boss!" It said. My mouth dropped open.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed, "IT'S TALKING! IT'S A TALIKNG DOG! OH NO SOMEBODY UNDO THE GENJUTSU! SOMETHING! ANYTHING!"

"It's not a genjutsu! Calm down!" Kakashi exclaimed, "Haven't you ever seen a Ninja Dog before?"

"NO! I HAVE NEVER SEEN A TALKING PUPPY BEFORE!"

"I AM NOT A CUTE LITTLE PUPPY!" The pug yelled, "If you agree to stop freaking out, I'll let you feel my paw! It's really soft!" He pushed his paw in my face.

"… erg… ok, fine… but honestly, that's just creepy."

"Get used to it." The dog said, "And my name is Pakkun, not dog or puppy."

"Right, sorry." Pakkun shoved his paw in my face.

"Wanna feel it? It's soft!"

"Um… no thanks… maybe some other time…"

"Aww…" Pakkun looked sorely disappointed, "Nobody ever gets it… oh well…" he turned to Uncle Kakashi, "Lady Tsunade wants to know what your plans are. Are you going back to Washington? And is this your brother's pup?"

"Yes, she is. Actually, I'm not going back to Washington. I still have Naruto and Sakura to handle. They might get in my brother's team's way." He drawled the answer.

"That's why I'm going to accompany Luna, Dr. Jordan, and Agent David to Washington, with Sasuke."

"WHAT!" I exploded.

"Sasuke is my younger brother, I have to look after him." Itachi said. As if that explained everything. Ok, maybe it did.

"Alright then!" Kakashi said, one hand on my shoulder and the other on Itachi's, "Itachi will accompany Luna, Ziva, Jordan, and Sasuke to Washington!"

Yay! Another chapter done! Oh, and if you want to know Luna's reply to Itachi, go to my profile for the link to my website or review saying: **I'm dying to know the missing part of this story! Please send me the lost chapter! **And I'll send it to you!


	12. Chapter 12: Rabbit's Foot

Ok, so I'm back again! Yay! For those of you who didn't request the missing scene from the previous chapter, you'll have to wait for it to come out when the story is completely finished. So, sorry. If you still want it, you can still e-mail me and request it. Please review! But seriously, this is basically just a "filler" chapter because I'm stuck. And mid-terms suck-ass...

Oh yeah, and for those of you who watch Jimmy Fallon, I am using his idea.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF JIMMY FALLON or Naruto :)

Chapter 12: Rabbit's Foot

"_Alright then!" Kakashi said, one hand on my shoulder and the other on Itachi's, "Itachi will accompany Luna, Ziva, Jordan, and Sasuke to Washington!"_

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Remind me why I am here again?" Ziva asked me. We were by the Konoha Academy following Kakashi down the hallway.

"Because Uncle Kakashi said that he had something to give my dad when we get back."

"He is not coming with us?"

"Nope," I said, "Just Sasuke and Itachi are going with us."

"Oh! I get it!" Ziva said nudging me, grinning, "you are happy that Itachi is coming with us, no?"

"It was one kiss Ziva! One kiss!"

"But you still have yahoo eyes for each other, no?"

"Yahoo? What the heck are you talking about?" (This was the first time, I'd ever been rude to Ziva)

"You know, when you have eyes for someone."

"Oh! You mean Googly eyes!"

"Yes, that is what I mean."

"No we do not have 'eyes' for each other." I lied, remembering when Itachi and I kissed. It was still making me blush.

"Yes you are! You are blushing!"

"I am NOT!" I exclaimed defensively, knowing no matter what I said, Ziva would see through it. We, by now, had been told to stand in the back of the classroom. Kakashi was holding a package and talking with Iruka-Sensei.

*tug, tug*

"Huh?" I looked down to see a little girl tugging my pant leg.

"Hi," she said, "my name is Hikawi. (A/N: if you didn't understand her, she said Hikari, and it means 'light' in Japanese) Wanna see mwy wucky wabbit's fwoot?"

"Sure," I said, bending down so I could see her face, "I'll see your lucky rabbit foot."

Hikari nodded then pulled out a Snow Rabbit's foot. She held it out to me. "Swee? It's swoft." Hikari grabbed my hand, forcing me to pet it.

"Wow, it is soft." I commented.

'You know, I do not see the point in carrying around a rabbit foot. It has never been scientifically proven that that thing is lucky. All it is, is a severed limb of a very unlucky rabbit. That thing could be carrying a disease." Ziva said with all the honesty she could muster. My mouth dropped open.

"ZIVA DAVID!" I scolded in horror. I was quick to turn to Hikari, "Hey, look. Sweetie, she's just kiddin—" Too late.

"WAHHHHH! IWUKA-SENSEI!" Hikari burst into high-pitched sobs running to the front of the classroom, and buried her face in Iruka's vest.

"Hikari? What happened?" He asked kindly, abandoning his conversation with my uncle.

"What did I say?" Ziva asked in confusion.

So…? Did ya like it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think! I love reviews! Oh and if anyone has suggestions for a new story or a story request, I'll be very happy to with it for you! Just e-mail me at: or send me a message via FanFiction! Love ya!

~Ilovemiax


	13. Chapter 13: Home Sweet Home

Ok, hey so I'm back! Yayness! *sigh* What's going on in my life… not that you guys want to know, but… I need to say something in order for this to feel like an author's note. So, school… I have a crush on this guy, and he is dating two girls at once. Bla. Home life… my sister is a weirdo, but then again so am I. I have a serious obsession with Sasuke and my friends think I'm nuts. Especially when I cosplay was the female version of Sasuke… and yes… I'm female… ok, I think that's long enough for an author note, right? Ok, for those of you who took the time to read this, I thank you VERY much! Please review and tell me what you think! If you have any ideas for an upcoming chapter, what you want to happen, a story request, etc… feel free to e-mail me or go to my profile for my website. Love ya!

~Ilovemiax

Chapter 13: Home Sweet Home

"_Hikari? What happened?" He asked kindly, abandoning his conversation with my uncle._

"_What did I say?" Ziva asked in confusion._

-0-0-0-0-

**Washington, D.C**

**NCIS Bullpen**

"Dad!" I exploded, running up to Gibbs before embracing him. I didn't realize how good it felt to be home.

"Ow, watch it." Dad grunted. I ignored this and ran to Tony and McGee.

"Tony! McGee!" Oh my gosh! I'm so happy you guys are finally out of the hospital!" Ziva agreed hugging Tony.

"Wow, I actually get a hug!"

"Only when you get hurt." She clarified.

"Hmm… I should get hurt more often…" I punched his arm, hard.

"How's that?"

"Geez! I'm already hurt!"

"You said you wanted a hug from Ziva."

"That doesn't mean kill me!"

"I wasn't going to kill you," I responded calmly. I hit him again, not noticing the exasperated looks I was getting. Ziva and Itachi however, were greatly amused by this.

"But you're trying!"

"Am I?"

*smack, smack*

"Ack!"

"Yeep!"

Tony and I were rewarded with painful head-slaps.

"DiNizzo, Luna, knock it off!"

"Won't happen again, boss." We coursed, sourly moving away for each other.

"Luna has a boyfriend…" Jordan sung softly, gently hugging Ducky.

"WHO HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Abby exclaimed, jumping into the Bullpen.

"Luna does." Ziva and Jordan announced. My face turned red… again.

"I DO NOT! 'TACHI IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled.

"You just called Big Brother 'Tachi." Sasuke said.

"_I_tachi!" I growled, scowling at Sasuke.

"And you're both blushing." McGee just had to point it out.

"WE ARE NOT BLUSHING!" I exclaimed. But just glancing at Itachi, I already knew he was.

"What is all this commotion?" A voice said behind Itachi, "Oh! Luna, you're back!" It was my mother.

"MOM!" May argument was lost when Jenny emerged from behind Itachi.

"You did get him, correct?" She asked.

"Yup, I left him in IR4 with Agent Lee."

She nodded then gestured to Itachi, "Who's he?"

"Itachi, Sasuke's older brother."

"I take it that they will be staying with us then?" Mom's focus was now on Itachi.

"Staying with you?" He inquired.

"At their house." Sasuke put it, obviously enjoying mine and Itachi's new and complicated situation. He tugged his brother's sleeve. (I inwardly groaned; I'd completely forgotten that they would be staying with us, and most likely share my room… again.)

"Is there a problem?" it was a simple question, but the way my mother said it, it sounded more like a "If you say no, I'm going to kill you" statement.

"N-no problem," Itachi said, forcing a smile.

"You and Sasuke will be sharing Luna's bedroom—" She began saying, and Itachi looked like he was going to have a heart attack. "—don't worry, Luna will keep an eye on—"

"THEY KISSED!" Abby suddenly shrieked, "AND HER TRIED TO KILL LUNA!"

"Shhhh!" Jordan and Ziva hissed. Too late.

"Who tried to kill and kiss my daughter?" Gibbs growled in a deadly tone. Not wanting to be on Gibbs' angry father side, they automatically pointed to Itachi.

"You kissed her!" Sasuke bubbled. Gibbs was standing in front of Itachi now, only a few inches taller, and very, VERY, angry.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Daughter." His tone was quiet and deadly, ready to kill Itachi on the spot. Heck, my dad could kill Chuck Norris if he wanted to! If only looks could kill, Itachi would be nothing more than a pile of ash.

"D-dad, Dad," I said laughing nervously, trying to ease the growing tension in the bullpen, "I'm ok, really! All he did was knock me out! No real harm done. Aha ha ha! (totally faked) Just a minor headache!"

Gibbs growled softly, "fine," he said to me, then turned back to Itachi. "If you do anything to hurt Luna, anything at all. Even give her a paper cut, I. Will. Kill. You." Itachi gulped, sweat dripping down his face. "Do. You. Understand." Dad continued.

Itachi nodded, "Y-y-yes s-sir. I-I-I u-underst-stand."

"Good." Gibbs turned, and started talking to mom.

"Heh," I said scooting in front of Itachi, "Did I ever mention that my father was _is_," I corrected myself remembering that there was no such thing as an 'ex-marine', "_is_ a hardcore marine?"

"No, you failed to mention that MAJOR detail."

"Hey, Big Brother, did you really kiss her?" Sasuke asked, "I tought for sure he would kill you!"

"…"

"You did! You really— Mrfff!" My hand and Itachi's hand went out at the same time, clamping them over Sasuke's mouth.

"Not. A. Word." We said removing our hands.

Sasuke smirked, "Hn."

Woo Yeah! Another chapter done! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14: Help!

Ahh yes, the New Year is coming up. The only thing bad about it, is that school is going to begin again. Blech! Anyway please read and review!

Chapter 14: Help!

"_You did! You really— Mrfff!" My hand and Itachi's hand went out at the same time, clamping them over Sasuke's mouth._

"_Not. A. Word." We said removing our hands._

_Sasuke smirked, "Hn."_

"AHHHH!" A sudden scream tore from the the IR rooms, alarm blaring.

"DiNozzo, Davis, Blake!" Gibbs called guu drawn.

"Right!" All of us drew our guns, running to the interrogation rooms.

"McGee! Protect Sasuke and Itachi!" McGee nodded taking position. My mom, Abby, Ducky, and Jorda ducked behind Mine, McGee, and Gibbs' desks.

-0-0-0-

We ran, arriving at IR4 in less than 5 minutes. Agent Lee lay dead on the floor, her neck snapped.

"SHIT!" I swore, "He's gone!"

"He could not have gone far!" Ziva Said.

"Well it's obvious he's going to escape—" Tony began. I gasped in realization.

"SASUKE!"

-0-0-0-

Sasuke's POV

"Sasuke, stay close to me." Big Brother ordered, putting an arm around my chest, so I was up against him. I would never admit it, but I was scared. I am so glad Naruto and Sakura aren't here. I'm so freaked out, I fell like wetting my pants! I was looking up at Itachi, then I heard a loud noise and I saw Agent McGee fall over in front of me. The, Itachi fell too, his eyes were closed.

"Big Brother!" I screamed, falling to my knees, grabbing his arm. An arm, a strong arm wrapped itself around my neck, cutting off my air supply. My hands flew off, trying to get them off. I've been strangled before, but not with a current injury. Panic began to flood my heart. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see what was going around me before I died.

"Put the kid down, Jimmy!" Agent Gibbs' voice was loud and menacing.

"No way! I'm not an idiot!" The hold on my neck got tighter. I opened my eyes, seeing Agent Gibbs in front of me with Agent David to the left, and Agent Luna on the right.

"Jimmy if you hurt him—" Luna began.

"_Damn it, he's already hurting me!"_ I thought, "_Just kill him! Big Brother Make him stop!_"

"No! Shut up!" Jimmy yelled. He was getting agitated.

"We will shoot you if you don't put Sasuke down." Luna tried again.

"Do you think I care! If you shoot me, you'll hurt the kid! You won't risk that!" It was true, they knew it and I knew it. He had positioned us so perfectly, so that if one got hurt, so did the other. I was hoping this didn't mean death. The other agents gritted their teeth, frustrated that Jimmy was getting the best of them. Before I knew what was happening, there was the sound of shattering glass, a rust of wind, and blinding pain followed by oblivion.

-0-0-0-

"Ugh," the creep had a point. There was no possible way Ziva or I could get a clear shot without hurting Sasuke. Then Jimmy did the worst thing possible. He smashed right through the window, taking Sasuke with him. "No!" I screamed, running to the stairwell. (Seriously, it was faster than taking the elevator and definitely safer than jumping out the window.) I was out in less than three minutes only to be greeted by a pink haired kunoichi, a blond nimrod, and my uncle. They had seen the whole thing, I was quick to realize. They weren't even supposed to be here! Why were they here! I ran to where Sasuke and Jimmy had fallen. _"Please, please, please be alive!" _ I silently begged. I kneeled next to Jimmy and Sasuke. Jimmy was dead, that much was obvious, and I really had no intention of saving that son of a bitch. Sasuke had landed on top of him, blood coming out of his nose and mouth. I carefully pressed two fingers to the side of his neck, feeling for a pulse. I literally stopped breathing, Sasuke didn't have a pulse.

Dun dun duuunnnnn! Please review!


	15. Chapter 15: I need a Miracle!

Hey guys, I'm back again, and I hope that this story will start to pick up soon as well as the others. I have gotten so much of this story written. So please read and review!

Chapter 15: I need a Miracle!

_Sasuke had landed on top of him, blood coming out of his nose and mouth. I carefully pressed two fingers to the side of his neck, feeling for a pulse. I literally stopped breathing, Sasuke didn't have a pulse._

I didn't even know what on earth was going on. The world was spinning. I was pulled away by strong arms, out of the paramedics' way. I stopped noticing Sakura's shrill scream, Naruto's begging (telling Sasuke to live), Kakashi's arms holding his students back, my father's arms around me, my mother, the team surrounding us, Itachi being carted way into a separate ambulance, and my own tears. It was like I was in a movie, everything in slow motion.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" Sakura was sobbing.

"Damn it Sasuke! You can't die! You can't! We don't know which of us is stronger!" Naruto was yelling. "Damn it Sasuke! You're an Uchiha!"

The world around me was nothing more than just a blur. Seconds instantly began to feel like hours. Now I know why Dad blamed himself for Kate's death.

*Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep*

"He's back!" A shout came from one of the paramedics. The other people began to rush around. Sasuke was carried to the nearest ambulance, followed by an unconscious McGee. Had he been dead too?

"Luna!" Someone was calling to me, "LUNA!"

"Huh?" I snapped to attention, taking in everything around me, but not quite understanding.

"Go with Itachi," Gibbs said, "Abby is going with McGee, Kakashi is going with Sasuke."

"Y-yeah," I said. I gathered my senses, and hopped into the back of the ambulance with Itachi.

-0-0-0-0-

*Beep, beep, beep, beep*

"How are they?" Mom asked.

"Huh? Oh… um, yeah. They're going to be ok." I warily looked to my parents. In the hospital room behind me lay McGee, Sasuke, and Itachi. Next to me sat Uncle Kakashi. I was afraid he was mad at me for getting Sasuke killed. Gibbs, Mom, Tony, Ziva, Team Seven, Ducky, and Jordan had arrive three hours later.

"Sakura, Naruto," I said standing up and walking over to where they were sitting. They both looked up at me. I could see the blame in their eyes, the anger. I could tell, they were not about to forgive me for letting Sasuke come in harm's way… twice. They blamed me for this, and I knew it. "I know you blame me from what happened, and I failed my job as the agent assigned to protect him," I began apologizing, ready for my father to scold me for showing 'weakness', "I don't expect you to forgive me, and if you never do, I'll understand. It was irresponsible of me to neglect my duty. Please accept my sincerest apologies."

The NCIS team went deadly silent. They knew I had broken one of Gibbs' unofficial rules: "Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness."

There was an uncomfortable silence among the three of us. Sakura and Naruto were looking back and forth between me and Uncle Kakashi. They had no idea what do, or what to say.

"W-we…" Sakura began.

"We accept your apology," Naruto finished, "And… and… I forgive you too…"

"Erm… yeah… me too…" Sakura said.

I nodded grateful, "Thank you."

I walked back to my parents and the rest of the team. I received a head-slap from Gibbs.

"Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness." He said gruffly, then hugged me.

-0-0-0-0-

Itachi's POV

_Ugh, what the heck just happened to me?_ I couldn't move, and my chest felt like it was on fire. My eyelids felt heavy as lead. Somehow, I was still able to open them. Someone, who had a really soft hand, was holding my hand. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by the face of an angel. (Luna)

"oh my gosh! You're awake! Thank goodness!" He face lit up like fireworks, simultaneously tears began to well in her eyes. It was then that a wash of memories flooded over me.

"S-sasuke," I croaked my throat as dry as sandpaper, "I-I got knocked out somehow, is-is he—" I tried to get up, but the pain overtook me.

"Hey," Luna grabbed me, "lie down, Sasuke's going to be fine. And you got shot, not knocked out. We could've lost you!"

"Shot?" I inquired.

"You know," she said sitting herself on the side of my bed, letting go on one of my hands, then grabbing the other, "with a gun…?"

"A gun?" My mind flashed back to when I first met Luna, then when we were chasing Jimmy, then… "Oh!" I groaned, "That thing! The one I took from you after I trapped you in my Mangekyou!"

"… Yeah… and besides you got shit once before, remember? The whole reason you're arm is in a sling?"

"N-no… confused…"

"Hmmm… why?"

"How come I don't remember when I got knocked out?"

Luna shrugged, "Honestly, I have no idea. Spur of the moment I guess."

"Do you know at all what happened then? While I was unconscious." She tensed, I could feel the way she was griping my hand.

"Are you sure… I don't think…" She trailed off slightly, looking away.

"What? What aren't you telling me!" Unwanted fear began to creep into me, my Sharringan activated, burning my eyes.

Well, that was it! Tell me what you think! REVIEWWWW!


	16. Chapter 16: Why?

Hey there! I know you've been waiting for me to update, and here it is! Also, please try to bear with me, I know I'm slow, but please.

Chapter 16: Why?

"_What_ _aren't you telling me!" Unwanted fear began to creep into me, my Sharringan activated, burning my eyes._

_-0-0-0-_

"Look," I said letting go of Itachi's hand, "I just… I just want you to know that I take full responsibility for what happened."

"Just tell me…. Please?" He looked at me, simultaneously grabbing my hand, making sure it would stay.

"Fine," I said, after pausing, "but only after you tell me what you remember."

"Agreed," Then I began.

"After the alarms went off, my dad, Tony, Ziva, and I went to the IR's to see if Jimmy was there, and he wasn't. I had a feeling that he would go after Sasuke again. So he could you know…"

"-silence him."

"Yeah, but when I got to the bullpen, I s-saw that you had been shot and McGee too. Then Jimmy was holding, no choking Sasuke and holding him up so that we couldn't get a clear shot."

"Then…?" Itachi was gripping my hand so hard, his knuckles were turning white, and also to hide the fact that he was shaking. I took a deep breath.

"He threw himself and Sasuke out the window."

"HE DID WHAT!" Itachi exploded.

"Sasuke will be fine!" I said quickly, " The doctors are still not sure if there will be any mental damage… he hit his head pretty hard." (A/N: No duh!)

"What about the son of bitch?"

"Dead," I could tell Itachi was slightly please by this but I said nothing. Deep down, I was too.

"After… what happened?" he said.

"I ran outside, I guess Uncle Kakashi followed us because he was there."

"Team seven too?"

"Yeah, front row seats. Sakura was screaming, Naruto was in shock. I then ran to Sasuke and Jimmy. I … I felt for a pulse…. But then… I… I… I couldn't find one. The paramedics pushed me away and after that, it's just a blur."

"I don't blame you," he finally said when I finished, "you tried your nest."

"Y-you don't!"

"No, I don't. I blame the dumb-ass."

I nodded, "Now, it's your turn."

-0-0-0-

Itachi's POV

*Flashback*

The alarms were blaring around us. Agent McGee stood in front of us, a gun drawn. "Sasuke, stay with me." I ordered, putting an arm around my baby brother's chest so that he was up against me. I was using my body as a shield, well the best I could. He was trembling. Was he scared or cold? I think he's scared. No, he is. He has every right to. I was too. There was not way I'd let some creep take my baby brother away from me. Our father definitely would not approve. I could just hear him scolding us.

"Uchiha men are strong! Not weaklings!" I could have laughed. He was dead and he was scolding me.

*BANG*

I turned to see Agent McGee, he was bleeding from his chest. I was quick to try and cover Sasuke. It worked, but I heard that noise again followed by a blinding pain in my own chest. Sasuke was wrenched from my arms; the last thing my ears heard was Sasuke screaming, "BIG BROTHER!"

Well, how did you like it? Please let me know! I would love to know! Just don't flame me because I will laugh in your face in humiliate you in my next chapter :) And seriously, if you think that the story is coming to a close, you are sorely mistaken. I have up until chapter 24 written, and I am still writing. So there is LOTS more to come!


	17. Chapter 17: NCIS Protection Program

Hey there, I'm bored so I'm typing. And this chapter is seriously going to piss off a LOT of people, so here's the next chapter!

Chapter 17: NCIS Protection Program

_Sasuke was wrenched from my arms; the last thing my ears heard was Sasuke screaming, "BIG BROTHER!"_

_-0-0-0-_

"The last thing I know, I wake up here." Itachi concluded. He looked at me. "So what happens now? Jimmy's dead, does this mean there's no trial?"

"Yeah I suppose so," I let out a hollow laugh, "case closed." In a way maybe I was a little sad about the case ending. Either way, it meant Itachi and I would no longer see each other.

"Not entirely true." A voice said behind me.

"Huh?" We both looked, to the door, to see my dad and Uncle Kakashi.

"I went over the evidence with Abbey. Jimmy was part of Scorpion, remember?" I nodded listening to my Dad's voice, "Apparently, Scorpion is a large group, mostly in jail, so Jimmy is—"

"Errand-boy?" I suggested.

'Let's go with that," Kakashi drawled, momentarily looking way was from his porn.

"Meaning there's more of them, and Sasuke still isn't safe." Itachi sighed.

"And that means there is still a hit on his head and I'm still on guard duty."

"Er… not exactly."

Then a thought struck me," Wait, you're not planning to hand Sasuke over to WITSAC are you!"

"No," Gibbs said, "I don't trust them and Konoha's Hoe-kah-gay didn't approve."

"Since when do you follow orders?" I muttered.

"What's wit-sack?" Itachi murmured in my ear.

"Witness Protection Program."

"Luna, you know what this means?" Dad asked.

"Our jobs got so much harder, we have to put every member of Scorpion behind bars, and I am on SERIOUS guard duty."

-0-0-0-0-

McGee and Itachi were discharged the next day. We had gotten news that Sasuke had slipped into a coma and no one knew when he would wake up. Sakura and Naruto went back to Konoha and would return once Sasuke awoke from his coma. Mom put me back on guard duty. (With Itachi, of course). I would stay at the hospital twenty-four-seven, communicating with the team via a laptop. Occasionally, Mom, Dad, Ziva, Tony, or Uncle Kakashi would relieve me of duty just long enough to get fresh air.

About a week later…

"How are you holding up? Dad asked me. I shrugged, hiding the fact that both Itachi and I were worried that Sasuke might never wake up.

"Fine I suppose, it doesn't seem like we're making any headway." I ran a hand through my hair. The dye was already beginning to come out of my hair. My ruby red roots had begun to shove their way through the black dye. I looked like a rotting carrot. I was exhausted.

"We'll get a break, be patient."

"I can't be patient, I get that from you."

"Hmmm, your mother says that a lot." He patted my back, "hang in there kiddo."

Dad left, complaining about crappy hospital coffee.

"LUNA!" Itachi called. It sounded panicked. Panicking myself, I bolted in, gun drawn.

"What it it! What's wrong!"

"Sasuke, he's awake!" To prove his point, Sasuke let off a small groan. Delighted, I joined Itachi's side, leaning over his shoulder. His onyx eyes were open. We grinned in happiness.

"Hiya Sleeping Beauty!" I greeted.

"Whooer you?" Sasuke asked, groggily sitting up. Our smailes slowly faded.

"You don't know who we are?" I asked.

"No," Sasuke replied, "Whooer you? Whoo 'm I?"

Gasp! Tell me what you think!


	18. Chapter 18: Who am I?

Ugh, geez, I know! I suck at updating! But anyway, new chapter is here :) Oh yeah, and Kakashi is sort of OOC.

-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 18: Who am I?

"_No," Sasuke said, "Whooer you? Whoo 'm I?"_

-0-0-0-0-

"GIBBS! GIBBS! GIBBS!" I called running through the hospital. Gibbs turned around and I almost crashed into him. Ziva, McGee, Tony, and Uncle Kakashi's team also turned to face me.

"What is it? Why are you away from—" I grabbed my dad's hand pulling him away.

"Sasuke woke up," I said quietly, moving so my back was to the others. Dad noticed this also moving so Ziva or anyone else couldn't read our lips.

"But…" Gibbs said.

"His memory is gone. He doesn't know who we are, or even who he is." Dad clucked his tongue thinking for a second.

"Alright, go back and get the kid discharged. If he's awake then you can watch ("_More like babysit," I thought.)_ Sasuke in NCIS. You do want to get out of here, don't you?"

"You never need to ask." I responded.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hey! What was that about! I wanna know!" Naruto whined, "Why were you so wispery?" (A/N: Sorry, I really couldn't make him say secretive, I just couldn't…)

"Y-yeah," Sakura agreed, "Did something happen to Sasuke?" Gibbs, being Gibbs, ignored them gesturing for Kakashi to follow him. Once both brothers were out of earshot, Gibbs turned to Kakashi.

"Leroy, what happened to my student?"

"His memory is gone."

"Gone! How much! Just the incident, right?"

"Everything, he knows basic life skills, just not his identity or any of us."

Kakashi blanched, "What am I going to tell Naruto and Sakura?"

"Then don't tell them."

"I have to! They'll eventually find out. Lady Tsunade will also want a full report." Kakashi was stopped as Gibbs headslapped him.

"They're your kids, you don't have to make an excuse."

-0-0-0-

"Why do you call your dad Gibbs? Isn't that rude?" Itachi said carelessly. I glanced at Itachi. Sasuke was currently changing in the bathroom.

"I never really thought about it. I only do it during work though, never at home. I suppose it's just professional." I reasoned.

"It's not weird, working for your dad?" I laughed lightly.

"Not at all! You know, Ed and Al asked me that one."

"And they are…?"

"Brothers that I had to guard a few cases back. Talented alchemists, too."

"Humph, your life seems more exciting than mine." He sighed and looked towards the bathroom door, "Sasuke are you done yet?"

"Yeah!" the door creaked open. Sasuke looked the same except for the bandage wrapped around his head and that his memory was gone… obviously.

Sasuke looked at us, "So you're supposed to be my brother, right?" Itachi nodded, "And you're supposed to be a body guard?" I nodded, slightly despising the word. But then again, it was better than Sasuke telling the whole world that I and his brother were secretly dating.

"Are you two dating?" Sasuke suddenly said.

"_Damn it."_

"No!," Itachi and I fake laughed, "W-what makes you think that?"

"You kissed."

"… wait, what?" I sputtered.

"I remember we were…" Sasuke began, his face lighting up, "I remember! I remember!"

"That's great!" Itachi said, "Is there anything else you can remember? Specifically not about us?"

Sasuke scrunched up his face, thinking hard. Then he shook his head, "Nope."

-0-0-0-0-0-

So what did you think? Send me reviews! Please!

Also the next chapter's title is: Sasuke's Confession

Can you guess why ;) If you guess correctly, I'll post the chapter tomorrow

March 3, 2011


	19. Chapter 19: Sasuke's Confession

So new chapter peoples! Yay! The story is NOWHERE near being over, thus the reason I have 24 chapters written and ongoing, so yeah…. On to the story!

Chapter 19: Sasuke's Confession

"_That's great!" Itachi said, "Is there anything else you can remember? Specifically not about us?"_

_Sasuke scrunched up his face, thinking hard. Then he shook his head, "Nope."_

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto was screaming, "This is weird! This is too weird!"

"Naruto," Sakura pleaded, "stop yelling!"

I sighed softly, glancing at Naruto and Sakura. Neither Genin had taken the news too well, while I once again felt like I had failed my job. Sakura had tears in her eyes, and Naruto was… well still freaking out. It had been five minutes and I didn't know how much more I could take. Before I decided to explode, I decided to cut them some slack. I mean, it wasn't their fault.

We were back in the conference room. Sasuke was downstairs with Ziva, Itachi was sitting next to me, Uncle Kakshi was also downstairs, and then there was me, trying to keep my head in check.

The door suddenly opened and Ziva nudged Sasuke inside. The door shut behind him. Automatically, Naruto and Sakura bolted for Sasuke. Several momets of yelling made me jump up.

"QUIET!" I yelled. They fell silent. Finally, Sasuke spoke up.

"I-I don't know you people. Who are you? Am I supposed to know you?"

"DO YOU KNOW US!" Naruto exploded, "OF COURSE YOU DO! WE'RE ON SQUAD SEVEN TOGETHER!"

"Ow," Sasuke winced, "You're voice is loud an painful to listen to."

"Sasuke," Itachi said, "that's Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke looked back to his teammates, then to Sakura. A red blush began creeping up his face. Sakura's face also began turning as pink as her hair.

Clueless idiot Naruto poked me, "hey," he whispered, "what's up with them?" His question was quickly answered.

"W-wow…" Sasuke gasped, "Am I really on the same team as you?"

Sakura nodded, "Y-yeah…"

_(Inner Sakura: CHA! Sasuke's looking at me! True love wins all!)_

"You…you're really pretty."

"GAH!" Naruto and Itachi's mouth dropped open. Sakura stood there shocked and greatly delighted.

_(Inner Sakura: YES! HE THINKS I'M BEAUTIFUL! CHA! TAKE THAT INO-PIG!)_

"Oh come on," I said wrapping my arm around Itachi's arm/chest. Ipecked his cheek, "You had to see that one coming. He was blushing like mad!"

Yay! I particularly like writing this chapter. So kawaii! :) Review peoples, please! And no SasuSaku bashers. I like the couple, so ha!


	20. Chapter 20: Lockdown!

Hey! New chapter peoples! Woot! Tell me what you think!

-0-0-0-0

Chapter 20: Lockdown!

"_Oh come on," I said wrapping my arm around Itachi's arm/chest. I pecked his cheek, "You had to see that one coming. He was blushing like mad!"_

-0-0-0-

After Sasuke's confession and a long awkward silence, we were gladly interrupted by Ducky, calling me into autopsy. (Itachi and Sasuke following along.)

"Hey Ducky," I greeted, "Did you need me for something?"

"Actually yes, Luna-belle. Mr. Palmer is still out you see."

"And you want my help? Why not Jordan? Did you ask Gibbs?"

"Yes," Ducky said answering my questions, "I want your help. Cr. Jordan is currently preoccupied and will not be back until tomorrow. And Jethro says that you need a break."

"And cutting up a dead person is supposed to help me?"

"Will it?" He extended a small scalpel.

I cracked a small smile. :You're the best Ducky." Ducky then tossed me a pair of green scrubs; I went to change.

"Ewww," Sasuke gagged, "you cut up dead people for fun!" Itachi and Sasuke's expressions did not go unnoticed.

3 hrs later…

Dad visited us in autopsy, followed by my porn reading uncle. (I found that out after sneaking a peak. I mean come on, it was lying on the kitchen table. I did however spend the next few hours trying to rid myself of the horribly disgusting images.)

"Did you get anything?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky and I looked up.

"Yeah," I said excitedly. I picked up Jimmy Q's heart and walked over to my father. "Jimmy apparently had high blood pressure, and get this… the fall didn't kill him!"

"It didn't?"

"Nope!" I held the heart up like a child with a trophy, " He had a heart attack mid-fall!"

At this point, Sasuke turned purple and passed out. Itachi on the other hand turned green and began to throw up in the nearest thrash can. Uncle Kakashi, who had been reading his porn book, finally looked up.

"Leroy," he asked, "is that even sanitary?"

Unfortunately, at that moment Naruto, Sakura, and Director Sheppard walked into autopsy, only to see me holding Jimmy's heart. Sakura, seeing a purple (now red) Sasuke, went berserk, falling over, crying, foaming at the mouth, and twitching. It wasn't pretty. Kakashi glanced over at Sakura, while Ducky, Gibbs, and Jenny, were freaking out.

"I wouldn't worry about her. She reacted the same way when I cast the genjutsu of Sasuke dying." He drawled without looking up.

"…why the f**k did you do that for?" I asked putting the heart in a container. I was ignored.

Naruto however found this amusing and began poking the unconscious Sasuke's stomach.

I pulled off my bloody gloves and went to assist my barfing boyfriend.

"Are you ok?" I asked pulling his ponytail out of the way. He pulled his head up (I handed him a towel.) and proceeded to wipe the access vomit from his mouth.

"Great," he managed to choke out, "I'm fine… how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Cut someone up and enjoy it?"

"Don't you do the same? You are Akatsuki aren't you?"

"Unwillingly and not enjoyed."

"It's not that I enjoy it, I hate the sight of blood, but if I'm around it long enough or if it's stagnant, I'm ok with it. And cutting up dead bodies, it's just a job I can drone out my surroundings."

"But when I got shot, twice, you barely blinked."

"Survival mode."

"Ah…" He glanced around the room, now ensuing chaos.

"They'll be fine," I assured, "At least I think."

*MERP, MERP, MERP, MERP*

"WHAT IS THAT!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up. The alarm was blaring and the autopsy doors closed. Sakura and Sasuke had already come to.

"It's the NCIS security breech alarm!" Mom called. She and Dad were already trying to pry the doors open.

"Damn, it's no good. The doors are sealed shut." Dad groaned.

"Security breech alarm?" Sakura inquired, "What does that mean?"

"That," I answered, "means we're in lockdown."

-0-0-0-0-

Gasp! The plot thickens!

Review!


	21. Chapter 21: Chloroform

Konnichiwa! Hey, I'm back! Spring Break rocks! And in salute of my total and complete happiness, another update! *gasp* Oh, and totally more good news! My boyfriend if flying all the way from Wisconsin to see me! How romantic is that!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 21: Chloroform

(Check Author's note at the end…)

_"That," I answered, "means we're in lockdown."_

-0-0-0-

"Lockdown! Lockdown!" Naruto, (I don't know why) was beginning to panic. "You mean we're trapped in here with _that_?" He pointed a shaky finger that the dead body.

"Oh, come on," I said, "it's not that bad. It would be worse."

"WORSE! I DON'T SEE HOW IT COULD GET WORSE!" (He really didn't know how wrong he was about to be.) He then began running around screaming bloody murder…literally.

"Dumbass," I said grabbing the back of his jacket, hoisting him in the air, "screaming 'bloody murder' does NOT literally mean that you scream 'bloody murder'."

He whined kicking and squirming, "how was I supposed to know?"

"Isn't that implied?" Itachi responded, "You're not very bright for a Jinchuiriki." I put Naruto down after receiving glares from both my parents.

Naruto landed on his ass with an, "ow!"

"How long are we going to be stuck here?" Sakura asked timidly.

"I guess until the issue is resolved," I grumbled sarcastically, earning another glare from my parents. I glanced over at Ducky.

"Since we are trapped here," Ducky said gesturing to me, "we might as well finish the autopsy and pop Jimmy back into the freezer." He looked at me expectedly. I nodded grabbing a new pair of gloves.

"Wait, you're going to dig into his guts and…" Naruto was saying.

"Yes, dip-shit," I said rudely (I was beginning not to care if my language was harsh.), "that's why it's called an autopsy."

"Bu-but…"

"But what?"

"Ahem," Mom said, "this may not be the best time, _Luna-belle._ Doctor Mallard, could you perhaps finish this another time? After the lockdown, please?"

"Right of course, Luna-belle?" He gestured to the body. Promptly, I helped Ducky to side the body back into the freezer. Trust me, it's WAY harder than it looks.

Ducky and I cleaned off the tables and changed out of the bloody scrubs.

"Hey, do you smell that?" Kakashi said suddenly standing.

"Do you mean the bleach?" I asked. He shook his head. I sniffed the air again. "Nope, just bleach." Everyone else around me also shook their head.

"Are you part dog?" Sasuke asked innocently. I could've laughed except for that I started smelling something sweet, yet with a hint of tequila. It was faint, but it was there. Dad noticed it next, then Mom, Itachi, Ducky, Sakura, and Sasuke. Naruto was looking at us like we were insane. _"Ugh, you're so stupid!"_ I mentally yelled at him, _"Even memory-loss Sasuke can smell that!"_

"What is it?" Sakura asked, "I don't think that's the body."

"No, this isn't decomp," I stupidly sniffed again, "it smells like….ugh…" I stopped feeling woozy. The room was spinning like crazy. I swayed; Itachi grabbed be, but stumbled himself.

"-chloroform-" Dad finished. He had grabbed mom, who just passed out.

I soon began to get light-headed and confused, vaguely aware of what was going on around me. My movements were unstable, swaying and grabbing whatever floated into my vision. I suddenly wondered, if this was what being on drugs felt like. Everyone around me (starting with the kids) began passing out and falling on the floor, then I too found the floor rushing up to meet me, swallowing me in darkness.

-0-0-0-

*gasp* Another cliffie! Please review! I love reviews, I live for them!

Oh yeah, and have any of you heard the pickup line: "Does this napkin smell like chloroform to you?" Some guy in my Geometry class thought he could use that line on me. Dumbass. The he tried it on a guy. Seriously, it worked…


	22. Chapter 22: Kidnapped!

Wow, this story has gotten long! Well, anyways, I'm sad because the story is coming to a close soon :( Ok, not too soon. I might actually make it to chapter 30 or more before this ends…. But things will be wrapping up in the next few… chapters…. Yeah…. *awkward pause* ….. Lets' hit the story shall we! Aha-ha… *awkward laugh* Oh yeah, and I will also be working on three new stories, the summaries will be on my profile. One is another Naruto fanfic, and the other two are Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I've gotten addicted…

-0-0-0-

Chapter 22: Kidnapped!

_I soon began to get light-headed and confused, vaguely aware of what was going on around me. My movements were unstable, swaying and grabbing whatever floated into my vision. I suddenly wondered, if this was what being on drugs felt like. Everyone around me (starting with the kids) began passing out and falling on the floor, then I too found the floor rushing up to meet me, swallowing me in darkness._

-0-0-0-

The first thought that popped into my mind when I regained consciousness was, "Oh fuck my boyfriend, father, and uncle are going to kill me!" I almost wish my first thought was a little more along the lines of, "Oh shit, what the heck just happened" followed by a sense of dread and panic. Unfortunately, my mentality is… odd. The next thing I noticed was that I was lying on the floor of autopsy with a massive headache. My mom, dad, and uncle were gone. Next to me lay a currently waking up and extremely groggy Itachi. Across from me Sakura, Naruto, and…-wait a second-. My eyes scanned the room. "HOLE MOTHER FUCKER! WHERE IS SASUKE!" None of this was said out loud, of course.

"Luna-belle, you're awake!" my head snapped to look at the voice behind me. Ducky stood holding two ice-packs. One for me and the other he handed to Itachi. "It helps with the headache." I pressed it to my head. Relief filled me, Ducky is a genius. And whoever invented the ice-pack.

"Sasuke," I asked, "where s he?"

"Is he alright?" Itachi butt in. Clearly seeing Sasuke wasn't around. Our worlds were slurred so, it sounded more like baby talk.

"He is gone." Ziva's voice cut in, when Ducky faltered.

"GONE!" We exploded, making our head throb, and us groan.

"Yes, they gassed the entire base with chloroform." Ziva informed, "he is not dead though, just missing."

"MISSING! MY BABY BROTHER IS _**MISSING**_!" Itachi exploded. I swear I thought I saw smoke. I winced; once again I had failed to protect Sasuke.

"Damn it," I whispered, then turned to Itachi, "Itachi, I'm so sorry, I was supposed to—"

"It's not your fault, I don't blame you."

"But I—" I didn't bother finishing. I knew he didn't blame me. Maybe in the inside, I was hoping that he did. Either way, it wouldn't make me feel any worse than I already did. My brain flashed to what Uncle Kakashi told me.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Hey," I jumped slightly hearing my uncle's voice behind me._

"_Gah!" I turned, "Oh, Uncle Kakashi! You scared me! You know, Dad does that to me too. Maybe it's genetic." I was in Uncle Kakashi's house (right after it was decided that Itachi would go with me and Sasuke back to Washington.)_

"_Can I talk to you?"_

_I nodded, not budging._

"_Outside." He clarified._

"_Oh…" I nodded again, following him outside and down the stairs. "What is it?" I asked._

"_First of all, I want to know about that 'kiss' between you and Itachi." Automatically, my face turned an thousand shades of red._

"_Gah! You saw that!" He nodded. "It was spontaneous and completely one-sided!" I began arguing._

"_You really shouldn't lie to me."_

"_I'm not lying!" He raised both hands as if to say, 'sure whatever you say, but I don't believe you." I scowled slightly. "Back on topic, you said you had something to say."_

_Kakashi nodded, "Anyway, I don't believe you—" he put an hand over my mouth to stop my protest, "and if your 'relation' with Itachi become anything more (which it has), I will tell you this. I've worked with Itachi in ANBU Black Ops and he's the type of person who is… forgiving, yet ruthless when he needs to be."_

"_So what are you trying to say?" I asked, pulling his out away from my mouth, "watch my back?" _

"_No matter your flaw with protecting Sasuke, he'll always forgive you."_

"_No seriously," I said, "why are you telling me this?"_

_He sighed, "Never mind, it's just for your own reference."_

*END FLACHBACK*

"_Is this what he meant?"_ I found myself wondering, "_He forgives the fact that I'm a lousy agent?"_

"Luna," I jumped slightly, looking up. Dad was standing there.

"Yes?"

"Come with me," he said, "Itachi too."

**NCIS MTAC**

"What are we doing in MATC?" I asked. Gibbs motioned to the screen. Two mug shots showed up. Mine and Itachi's.

Mom put a hand on my shoulder and Itachi's, "you're going to infiltrate Scorpion."

-0-0—0-0-0-

Muahahaha! I leave you with a cliffhanger! You must hate me by this point :)

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23: Identity

Oh yeah! Things are finally starting to get interesting! Please review!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 23: Identity

"_What are we doing in MATC?" I asked. Gibbs motioned to the screen. Two mug shots showed up. Mine and Itachi's. _

_Mom put a hand on my shoulder and Itachi's, "you're going to infiltrate Scorpion."_

-0-0-0-

"Ok, come again?" I squeaked.

"Let me explain," Dad said coming up from behind Mom. "Both of you are going undercover as Scorpion's newest recruits."

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Itachi questioned.

"McGee," Mom motioned to the computer nerd.

"I've erased the last ten years of your lives, and gave you new identities." McGee got up handing us files.

"Laila Rau," (pronounced Er-ow) I said reading my new identity, "history of drug abuse, stealing, and I've been in and out of Juvie… wow, beautiful." I added sarcastically, I looked to Itachi.

"Ian Rau," Itachi read, "dru abuse, stealing, juvie, ect… and (his voice wet high-pitched, filled with disgust and horror) I'm in a relationship with my twin sister Laila!"

Automatically, we all turned to the geek, "MCGEE!"

"Tony's idea!" he said in defense, "besides it's already too late to change it!"

"You just had to make us related didn't you." I growled.

-0-0-0-

**Scorpion Hideout**

"Talk damn it! What did you see!" Marque exploded another fist connecting to Sasuke's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Please let me go!" Sasuke was crying now. The first thing he woke up to was a fist in his face and being dunked in cold water. A strange man was beating him. He had introduced himself as Marque, the leader of Scorpion. At first he tried to reason with Sasuke, telling him as long as he told was he saw, he would get to go home. He didn't take it nicely when Sasuke said he didn't remember anything.

*WHAM*

Another fist in Sasuke's face. The 12 yr. old cried harder. He was scared out of his little mind. "Stop! Stop! Please stop it! I don't know what you're talking about! Let me go! Please!"

"Don't give me that bullshit! You heard it! You saw it!" Marque grabbed Sasuke by the throat lifting him off the ground. "If you tell me, I'll let you go home. And if not…" He reached out grabbing the front of Sasuke's pants, squeezing hard, "I'll hurt you so bad you'll be begging me to kill you!"

-0-0-0-0-

Normal POV

"Get your fucking hand offa me!" Luna, now Laila, said yanking herself out of a police officer's grasp. (Tony in disguise) Luna had managed to punch Tony hard in the nuts (before the mission) as revenge putting incest in their files. "It gives you character," she had said patting his cheek as he quickly reveled that he was walking with a limp.

Luna was now dressed in a tank top, ripped jeans, and an old, burnt cigarette hanging out of her mouth. Itachi was similarly dressed. "Leave me alone!" She yelled, punching him.

"Hey, the girl says to leave her alone, so leave her alone!" Itachi, now Ian, demanded. Tony wasn't listening. " I said leave her alone!" Itachi delivered a punch to Tony's stomach.

"That's it!" Tony grabbed handcuffs.

"Oooh," Luna taunted, "the big bad cop has handcuffs, I'm sooo scared!"

"Why you son of a—" Tony didn't get to finish his sentence as Itachi reached out to his back pocket and pulled out a gun. Tony was not expecting that. Itachi fired, and Tony collapsed. Itachi grabbed the shocked Luna and ran.

-0-0-0-

Another chapter done! Yay!


	24. Chapter 24: Oh Crap!

Man, I really couldn't help myself on this chapter! :) I'm so happy though! Anyway, I have a huge favor! Please go to my profile and vote on my poll! I don't care if you watch the show, please just pick one! I love you all! 3 Please review!

-0-0-0-

Chapter 24: Oh Crap!

_Itachi grabbed the shocked Luna and ran._

-0-0-0-

As we ran, I barely had enough time to glance back at Tony. "There," I muttered to Itachi, "the traps been set, now let's see if they'll take the bait." When we had both run far enough away, we were confronted by a big burly man (with a gun) and two others.

"Get out of our way, you pigs!" Itachi ordered, reaching for his gun. He was ignored.

"you guys were pretty smooth back there. Shootin' a cop like that. You gots guts. And we've got a proposition for yous." the big man said.

"Oh yeah," I prodded, "what kind of proposition?"

"We part of a group called Scorpion."

"_BINGO!"_

"Never heard of you." Itachi lied.

"Of course not! We're top secret. Like the CIA. And we want you twos to join us. It's a special honor." He added.

"Eh, sure," I said grabbing Itachi's sleeve and tugging, "we've got nothing better to do." Itachi nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Sure, why not."

The big man spoke again, "I'm Marquie, by the way. This here's Slim and the other Zebra."

"Ian," Itachi introduced, "and my sister, Laila."

"Right then," Marquie said, "come with us."

-0-0-0-

I don't know how many hours we were in the van. Ironically, it was white without a license plate, and covered windows.

"I feel like we're being kidnapped…" I whispered to Itachi.

"Humph, I know right?"

Our destination ended up being a shed out in the middle of fricking nowhere. Well, somewhere in Shenandoah. Definitely nowhere I've been.

"Hey," Itachi suddenly blurted out, "where are we?"

"Somewhere in the forest." Was Marquie's only reply. I was beginning to get uneasy. Marquie was no longer acting like he'd found the next best recruits. Something was going on, like we were walking right into a trap. I decided to play along, but there was no way I was letting my guard down.

"Well no duh dumbass," I said, "we're surrounded by trees. What the fuck are we doing here?"

There was a soft click behind me.

"Why don't you tell us, _Special Agent Gibbs_." A gun was pressed to the back of my head.

"Um, actually it's black," I corrected, faking my calmness. "I didn't take my father's last name."

"Whatever," Marquie turned to Itachi, "you, kid, hand over the gun or I'll put a bullet in 'Laila's' head.

Itachi gave Marquie his gun and we were both shoved into the tiny shed. Sasuke lay on the floor in a pool of blood. Automatically, I saw Itachi's Sharringan flare. "No, no, child," Marquie warned shoving the gun harder against my head. The Sharringan faded. "Good boy." Suddenly the gun went out and knocked Itachi unconscious.

"Itachi!" I shrieked, running to his side.

-0-0-0-

**Outside the Shed…**

"You think he's gonna kill them?" Slim asked fidgeting. He was suffering from a nicotine withdrawal.

"I dunno, maybe." Zebra said. "I mean he hurt that other kid real bad." There was a gunshot and a female scream. There was another shot, then… complete silence.

Please review! You know you love me 3

**Sneak Peek at the Next Chapter…**

_I watched as the world was lifted away from my feet. I was floating, there was no pain…nothing at all…I could see below me. There was Agent Gibbs, Kakashi, the NCIS team, and me... my body anyway. "Live damn it! Breathe! Don't you dare die on me!" Gibbs was yelling._


	25. Chapter 25: Is This Death?

Hi, I'm back! FF was being screwey with me, so I wasn't able to upload for a LONG time. Anyway, here's the next chapie!

-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 25: Is this death?

"_I dunno, maybe." Zebra said. "I mean he hurt that other kid real bad." There was a gunshot and a female scream. There was another shot, then… complete silence._

-0-0-0-

I couldn't help but scream as Marquie's bullet whizzed past my cheek. It bled, but only a graze.

"Be quiet child," he growled as he shot the floor. I did. "Now," he continued, "be a good little girl and handcuff yourself to that stove." I hadn't even noticed the old fashioned stove in the corner. It was one of the ones that still used wood.

I was tossed a pair of handcuffs. Warily, I attached myself to the stove. (It shouldn't be too hard to pick the lock… I hope.) HUGE MISTAKE.

Marquie put the gun down, and walked over to me. Then, he did the worst thing possible. He turned the stove on.

Panicking, I began to yank at the handcuffs, using my feet to last out at the gang member. Too late, Marquie was already leaving. He laughed at my sudden panic. "You're so damn naive. Government brats are easy to manipulate. Once that stove heats up, the heat will travel into the handcuffs, and it'll burn you alive." The door shut, leaving us in complete darkness except for the glow of the fire.

-0-0-0-

**Five Hours Earlier…**

"Ow," Tony gasped, sitting up. Ziva looked at Tony as Gibbs pulled him up.

"Aw, suck it up Tony, it wasn't that bad."

"I GOT SHOT!"

"Wearing a bullet proof vest."

"And! I still got SHOT!"

*SMACK, SMACK*

Both agents were quick to shut up. "Come on," Gibbs said in annoyance, "we're following them." Once in the car, they called McGee and Jenny.

"Ok Boss," McGee said from inside MTAC, "You have me and Director Sheppard."

"MCMap, quit blabbing and tell us where Luna and Itachi are." Tony called.

"Er, sorry. Drive until X Street and make a left. You should be about 500 yards behind." McGee continued giving directions for about four and a half hours.

"Damn, where are these idiots headed?" Kakashi muttered.

"Boss, the car stopped." McGee said. Gibbs stopped the car.

"McGee," Jenny instructed, "use the satellite and zoom in on their location.

"Yes, m'am." There was a soft whirr, clicking, and then… "They've gone into a shed, and Sasuke there… OH MY GOSH!"

"JETHRO, GET IN THERE _**NOW**_!" Jenny ordered.

-0-0-0-

"NCIS put your hands in the air!" Ziva screamed. Marquie, Zebra, and Slim, weren't given the chance to try and drive away. Tony and Ziva already had them at gunpoint, handcuffed, and on the ground. Kakashi and Gibbs were at the shed, hearing calls for help.

"LUNA!" Gibbs shouted breaking down the shed door. The smell of burning flesh filled his nose.

"Dad!" Gibbs turned to the corner. His daughter had tears falling down the side of her face like a waterfall. She was panicking and in obvious pain. Luna was handcuffed to an old stove that was lit, so it burned her skin.

"Get it off, get it off, get it off!" She sobbed.

"I got it," Kakashi said. He used an ice jutsu to freeze the metal then broke it off. Luna had her arms around her Dad's neck; Ziva came and took her to an awaiting ambulance.

-0-0-0-

**Sasuke's POV**

Chaos. There's so much of it. That and pain. Who am I? How did I get here? Oh right, it was that guy… Marquie… What was my name? Oh right… it's Sasuke Uchiha… It's kind of hard to breathe… People are calling my name… Why can't I breathe….? Wait… it's getting easier…I watched as the world was lifted away from my feet. I was floating, there was no pain…nothing at all…I could see below me. There was Agent Gibbs, Kakashi, the NCIS team, and me... my body anyway. "Live damn it! Breathe! Don't you dare die on me!" Gibbs was yelling. There were medics trying to revive me… My body gets shocked by something…no response. Why won't I wake up? I want to go home… There's another shock… Pain fills my body and I'm sucked back inside… it's dark… but I'm back… When I wake up, I hope Sakura will be there…

*Gasp* I left a somewhat non-cliffhanger. Happiness! Next chapter will be the conclusion/Epilogue! :)


	26. Chapter 26:Epilogue

Hey, I'm back and sadly, with the last chapter… :( Anyway, I would like to tahnk all the people who have supported me, reviewed and stayed with me throughout all my crappy, slow updates. Thanks so much!

-0-0-0-

Chapter 26: Epilogue

_When I wake up, I hope Sakura will be there…_

-0-0-0-

**One Day Later…**

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

I sat in the waiting room with my parents. The white bandages on my wrist stood put like a beacon against my father's NCIS jacket. I was told that Sasuke had died, and was revived later on. He woke up around eleven last night. It's currently five am. I was also told that Itachi would be okay, a minor concussion. They would be discharged soon. This had been one LONG investigation and now it was over. (It had been nearly a month and a half since the investigation started.) What happens now? Can Sasuke live a normal life now? "I need fresh air," I said to my parents, getting up. Dad nodded, saying something that id didn't catch.

I stood outside for a minute before settling myself on the nearest bench. I stared up at the night sky, and then amused myself watching a cricket. I had no idea how long I was sitting there. "Hey." I looked up. Itachi stood next to the bench. Then sat down.

"Hey," I greeted back. Itachi put one arm around my shoulder. He used the yawning thing, making me laugh. I settled against him, deciding to enjoy the time we still had left together. "So… what happens now? You'll go back to the Akatsuki (who tried murdering me) and everyone else will go back to Konoha. I mean there's no reason for us to be together anymore… and if we did, which I want…how will—"

"We'll think of something, there's no way I'd let the Akatsuki keep us apart. And besides, if I let you talk any longer, you'll star the water works. Then your dad will kill me."

"But, how-?" I was stopped with Itachi putting a hand over my mouth.

He smiled, "your overthinking…" My chin was tilted up, and for the second time, we kissed.

Team Seven, Uncle Kakashi, and Itachi departed for Konoha/Akatskui the next day. Sasuke's memory returned and ended up confessing his feelings for Sakura, for real. This was to Naruto's disappointment. Mom invited them to come and visit, which was gladly accepted. Thus the reason they no visit us every other week, sometimes spending the night. Nearly another month had passed, and no sign of Itachi. I had gotten a letter once, but that was about it. I was almost about to give up on him too.

I stood outside the hospital, trying to relive the last few moments before I let him slip out of my heart forever. The kiss… his hand… the feeling of peace… and just plain love. "Hey…" I could hear his voice. Even though I knew it was my own imagination, I turned anyway, hoping he would be there with open arms. I did turn, and he was there. "I'm sorry, it took so long." He was saying. This was no genjutsu. Smiling, I ran and threw my arms around him.

THE END

-0-0-0-

I hope you enjoyed the story! Stay tuned for the "lost chapter" (Chapter 11.5) Thanks to all who supported me!


	27. Chapter 115: Luna's ReplyLost Chapter

Chapter 11 ½ : The Lost Scene/ Luna's Reply

Whoa, I had absolutely no idea what I was doing, what _we_ were doing. Why am I kissing him? Why is he kissing me? I almost slapped him, I don't even know why I wanted to. Why did I hate him in the first place? I got swept away by the kiss, his warm hand pressed against my cheek. Once we pulled away, I felt like I was out of breath. We were both blushing as if we were standing in the middle of a crowded stadium.

"S-so…" He coughed lightly, embarrassed and laughing nervously.

"W-wow." I replied, shocked, and also embarrassed. Itachi adjusted his sling.

"I… I can't believe I…. I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me… ha, ha…."

"Um… that….that was…w-whoa…. I mean… just…"

A total awkward silence fell over us. Itachi cleared his throat, blushing madly.

"It wasn't bad, though… I mean, you're… ah, pretty… and I…"

"No, it wasn't bad…" Our attempts to make the situation less awkward were failing pathetically.

"Does that mean, you'll… you know… um… date me?"

"W-wha-?" My mouth gaped open like a fish gasping for air. "D-date you? You mean like boyfriend girlfriend?"

"Y-yeah. You know, n-never m-mind. That was a stupid question… I don't know why I— murff-" This time, I was the one kissing him. I pulled away, my hands still gripping his collar.

"All you had to do was ask, you dummy."

"So…?" he stretched the word.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, then as an afterthought, "As long as you don't try killing me again. Then I'll make sure your generation/ clan never continues through you." Meaning: I'll kick you in the nuts so fucking hard, I'll send you into a coma ;)

-0-0-0-0-

Yes, I know the last chapter! Sort of... well, you know what I mean. Anyway, for those of you who want a sequel, please go to my profile and VOTE! PLEASE!

I would also like to personally thank Kumerai Fang-Sama, and Cross you Heart for me who reviewed every chapter and stuck with me all the way through!


End file.
